


Один в поле не воин

by Arissu



Series: Один в поле не воин [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, OOC, Дамбигад, Мэри Сью (Марти Стью), Слэш (яой), Экшн (action), Юмор, детектив, и вообще - перепишем историю заново! Секса нет))) но за упоминание все равно стоит рейтинг, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arissu/pseuds/Arissu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один в поле не воин, кто бы что не говорил. Помощь - она никогда лишней не будет, особенно, если помогают слизеринцы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фест "Великосветский прием в Малфой-мэноре" СФ. Тема: "Сегодня  
> 1-е место))
> 
> Это только первая часть. Однажды... однажды я эту работу допишу...))))

Со все возрастающим недоумением, плавно переходящим в шок, лорд Малфой смотрел на того, кого сейчас держал за шиворот одной рукой. Быстрый взгляд по сторонам показал, что эта сценка осталась незамеченной людским потоком, спешащим по своим делам. Снова опустив взгляд, Люциус внимательно вгляделся в широко распахнутые глаза, уже набухающие слезами. Такие чистые, невинные глаза... Яркие... Они не могли принадлежать тому, у кого черная душа. Это была ошибка...  
Поймав себя на том, что уже практически разжал руку, мужчина потряс головой и покрепче перехватил свою добычу.

\- Хорошая попытка, вот только на меня такие штучки не действуют, - ухмыльнулся он, по-новому смотря на своего пленника. У того от слез не осталось даже воспоминаний, и теперь на Люциуса смотрели с нескрываемым вызовом ярко-зеленые глаза. Зеленые? Да ну, бред... И все же, все же, все же... Подняв свою трость, он отвел продуманно-небрежную челку в сторону и увидел то, что совсем не ожидал увидеть - шрам в виде молнии.  
\- Та-а-ак... Однако, при забавных обстоятельствах мы с вами встретились, мистер Гарри Поттер. Кто бы мог подумать, что Мальчик-Который-Выжил будет промышлять воровством?  
Едва только услышав обращение, которое употребил мужчина, ребенок в его руках напрягся, как струна, но вместо того, чтобы снова попытаться выкрутиться, обхватил своими ладонями руку, удерживающую его. В следующую секунду Малфоя скрутила боль, вполне сопоставимая с недоброй памяти Круциатусом.   
\- Ах ты, твареныш-ш-ш! - вместо того, чтобы разжать руку, Люциус покрепче прихватил Поттера за шиворот, и потащил за собой в крохотную щель между двумя магазинчиками. Даже не осмотревшись, он перехватил ребенка за плечи и аппарировал.

* * *

Приземлилась пара в роскошном кабинете. Толкнув почти зеленого после аппарации Поттера в кресло так, что тот в него едва ли не упал, мужчина в два шага подошел к камину, захватил горсть Дымолетного порошка и назвал адрес:  
\- Хогвартс, личные комнаты профессора Снейпа.  
Зеленое пламя взвилось столбом, но ответ последовал только через несколько минут. Все время ожидания Люциус искоса наблюдал за своим неожиданным гостем, который уже пришел в себя и теперь внимательно оглядывался по сторонам, что-то прикидывая.

\- Люциус, надеюсь, у тебя более, чем веские основания тревожить меня. Потому что если это пустяк, и я из-за тебя запорол эксперимент, то я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю, - когда из камина послышался голос, ребенок вытянул шею и попытался увидеть говорящего.  
\- Север, бросай все, ты мне нужен здесь и сейчас. Немедленно. И это намного важнее, чем любой из твоих опытов.  
Почти сразу после этих слов зеленое пламя вновь взметнулось, и из него на ковер перед камином шагнул еще один мужчина примечательной наружности.  
Он был высок, у него было худощавое телосложение, изящные пальцы пианиста... А еще - выдающийся нос, пронзительно-черные глаза и сальные волосы до плеч. Его черный балахон вился за ним, как крылья летучей мыши, и так же покорно льнул к плечам и рукам, когда он сердито скрестил их на груди.  
\- Люциус? - ожидающе приподнял он бровь, кинув безразличный взгляд на невольного свидетеля разборки.

\- Сегодня утром мне пришлось выйти по делам в Лондон. Магглы меня не видели, я принял для этого меры, однако на всякий случай оделся, как они. Так вот, представь себе мое изумление, когда я понял, что мой бумажник покидает мой же карман. При всей той защите, что я наложил на себя.  
\- Это вот этот? - Северус был заинтригован, и уже более благосклонно окинул еще одним взглядом того, из-за кого его оторвали от очень интересного опыта. Под этим взглядом ребенок опустил голову и попытался глубже вжаться в кресло.  
\- Да, - пройдя к бару, Люциус наполнил два бокала и протянул один из них своему гостю. - Но это еще не самое интересное.  
\- Да-а? - насмешливо протянул на это Снейп. - Поделись, мне тоже стало интересно.  
\- Потом я поймал себя на том, что такие чистые, наивные, невинные глаза не могут принадлежать карманному воришке. Что я ошибся, и самое лучшее, что я могу сделать - это отпустить его с извинениями.  
\- Легиллименция? - изумленно посмотрел на Люциуса Северус.  
\- Она самая. Причем, без палочки и в таком возрасте. А когда я в последний момент понял, что происходит, меня наградили ослабленным вариантом Круциатуса, - Малфой самодовольно наблюдал за приятелем, сообщая такие новости. - И последнее...  
\- Еще что-то? - похоже, Люциус решил его сегодня добить.  
\- Глянь на его глаза и его лоб.  
Стремительно шагнув к ребенку, который напрягся, но, высокомерно вздернув бровь, позволил Снейпу осмотреть свой лоб.

\- Поттер?! - обычно бесстрастное лицо зельевара сейчас показывало массу эмоций и чувств, обычно запрятанных так глубоко, что порой о них не помнил даже сам Снейп. - Погоди, но ведь...  
\- Угу, - широко ухмыльнулся Малфой, - вот именно. Что приводит нас к той сказочке, которой всех кормит Дамблдор. Но тогда возникает вопрос: как могли возникнуть те обстоятельства, при которых мы с мистером Поттером познакомились? Не желаете нас просветить, Гарри? - вкрадчивым тоном обратился Люциус к мальчику.  
Однако его вопрос вызвал довольно занятную реакцию: вместо того, чтобы испугаться незнакомых мужчин, владеющих странными вещами, Поттер поудобнее уселся в кресле, аккуратно поддернул на коленках свои довольно дорогие модные брюки, закинул ногу на ногу, выставив напоказ столь же дорогие, как и вся его одежда, лаковые туфли, откинулся на спинку кресла, и нагло улыбнулся.  
\- А что я буду с этого иметь?  
\- Поттер, ты, похоже, не понимаешь... - начал было, Снейп.  
\- Тих-ха, - властно поднял руку, обрывая начатое предложение, ребенок. Теперь на них смотрел пусть еще молодой, пока еще не очень опытный, но уже хищник. - Кажется, вы двое тоже кое-чего не понимаете.   
\- Так объясните, - сделал широкий жест Малфой, не давая своему другу разразиться тирадой в своей излюбленной манере.

\- Ты ходишь тут, как у себя дома, значит - ты и есть хозяин. У тебя дорогая одежда, но ты к ней не привык: все время дергаешь шеей и плечами. У тебя за спиной два портрета, на которых мужики в каких-то балахонах, очень богатых балахонах. Как и твой приятель. Только у него он беднее будет. Значит, ты привык носить их, а не костюмы. Ты смог сопротивляться, когда я захотел, чтобы ты меня отпустил, и не отпустил, когда я тебя ударил. Вы это еще и как-то обозвали. Ко всему прочему вы меня назвали тем именем, которым я сам давно уже отвык пользоваться, причем, опознали очень быстро, хоть мы и видимся первый раз. Вывод: вы знаете обо мне, о том, как все правильно делать, намного больше и лучше меня. Хотите что-то от меня узнать? Делитесь инфой. Без нее хрен что получите.  
\- Однако... - непроизвольно-уважительно качнул головой Снейп. - Хороший вывод при минимуме информации. Тогда кто я?  
\- Вы... - постучал пальцем по губам мальчишка, задумчиво прищурив один глаз. - Скорее всего - школьный учитель. И вряд ли я ошибусь, если скажу, что это - химия.  
\- Каким образом...? - подался вперед в своем кресле Люциус.  
\- У него мантия беднее, чем на портрете, "бросай свое зелье", "апартаменты профессора Снейпа", от него пахнет чем-то резким и химическим, а еще - у него на пальцах пятна. Химик. Причем, в какой-нибудь частной шарашке.

\- Мистер Поттер, как вы правильно заметили, нам известно несколько больше, чем вам. Может, вы и из этого вывод сделаете? - вкрадчиво протянул Северус, которому это наглое создание даже начало немного нравиться, несмотря на то, чьим сыном являлось.  
\- Ну, - нагло развалился в свободной позе пацан, - хотели бы - давно сделали. Но вам мое добровольное содействие нужнее, иначе бы вы сейчас не выплясывали вокруг шаманских танцев. Хотите информацию? Баш на баш - я хочу телепортацию.  
\- Телепортацию? - мужчины переглянулись.  
\- А-туннель, телепортация, прыжок... как вы там называете мгновенное перемещение с места на место. Один вопрос - одно знание.   
\- Да что мы с ним церемонимся, Люц? - не выдержал такого нахальства Снейп. - Узнать самим, и вся недолга!

Сопровождая слово делом, зельевар схватил ребенка за подбородок и приподнял его голову, ловя взгляд мелкого паршивца. И почти без всякого усилия мужчина провалился в Бездну. Черная, бархатная, сияющая огоньками тысячи тысяч звезд, не имеющая ни начала, ни конца, ни верха, ни низа... А прямо перед ним, скрестив ноги, сидело это мелкое чудовище, и, склонив голову к плечу, наблюдало за его растерянностью.   
Едва только он заметил, что взгляд мужчины обратился на него, как все вокруг смешалось в одну жуткую карусель: искры звезд смазывались короткими черточками, хоть какое-то равновесие было давно потеряно, и единственное, что еще удерживало от безумия - это короткие звонкие смешки.  
Собрав все силы, зельевар дернулся назад, выдираясь из ловушки, до которой пока еще ни один легиллимент не додумался.

\- Понравилось? - ехидно промурлыкал над ухом звонкий голос.  
\- Кто...? Как ты до такого додумался? - сипло спросил Снейп, напрочь игнорируя встревоженный вид Малфоя и поводя плечами, как-то отстраненно отмечая, что на спине его мантия вся влажная от пота.  
\- Ну... - кокетливо накрутил одну из прядей на палец мальчишка, - в Лондоне шикарнейший планетарий.  
\- И что? - не понял Северус.  
\- Я и так пошел навстречу, и ответил на один вопрос бесплатно, - надул губы пацан. - Хотите знать - платите.  
\- Хорошо, - согласно кивнул головой Люциус, краем глаза продолжая наблюдать за Северусом - ему не нравился его внешний вид и несколько большая, чем обычно, бледность.  
\- Тогда сейчас вы вернете меня на место, пока мои люди не подняли на ноги весь Лондон, - вставая с кресла заявил Поттер. - А завтра я буду ждать вас в кафе напротив того самого переулка, в который вы меня затащили.  
\- Мои люди? - вычленил некоторое несоответствие Люциус.

\- Ну, да, - как ни в чем не бывало пожал плечами мальчишка, - советую вам к завтра хорошенько обдумать, что именно хотите спросить. Потому как ответов я буду требовать равное количество.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ну что, Северус, как тебе наш сегодняшний гость? - Люциус сел в свое любимое кресло, и вытянулся в нем так, что почти лег.  
\- Занятный малый... - глядя в никуда, протянул Снейп. - Крайне занятный. Его кто-нибудь встречал? - встрепенулся мужчина.  
\- Ага, - хмыкнул Малфой, с удовольствием потягиваясь и прижмуриваясь. - Представь себе нашего Мака и Тони, ну, и еще человек семь потупее, разбавь это маггловским миром, вообрази, как все они ощупывают его с восклицанием "Босс, как вы?!" и смотрят на тебя, как будто примериваются: убить, расчленить и сжечь, или наоборот?  
\- Все так серьезно? - неприятно удивился зельевар, уже прикидывающий, как можно вытянуть из Поттера завтра всю правду.

\- Да. Что бы всем не говорил старик, реальное положение вещей именно таково. За пацаном стоит организация, где он - отнюдь не последний человек. Потому что в глазах его... скорее всего, именно телохранителей, был ужас и искреннее облегчение, что он нашелся. И, Север... - выпрямился Люциус, - не стоит. Я приблизительно представляю себе, что ты там надумал, и поэтому прими мой искренний совет - не надо.   
Вскочив с кресла, Малфой упруго зашагал по кабинету, будто это не он только что едва не засыпал, как большой кот.

\- Сам посуди: Драко сейчас практически столько же, сколько и Поттеру, и да, объем его знаний выше, чем у любого полукровки или магглорожденного. Но! Только за счет того, что с ним занимаются и обучают. И меня гложут си-и-ильные сомнения, что доведись ему попасть в такую же ситуацию, он сможет осилить такие вещи, как Легиллименция и Круциатус сам. Беспалочковые и невербальные. Когда даже нам они удаются только огромным усилием воли. Нет. Я бы предпочел совершить честный обмен.  
\- Люциус, ты ли это? - хмыкнул Северус, отрываясь от медитации над чашкой своего любимого чая, который Люциус заказывал специально для него, платя золотом за унцию веса. 

\- Могу задать тебе встречный вопрос, - остановился рядом с ним Малфой, - Северус, ты ли это? Может, тебе напомнить, что на следующий год кое-кто идет в Хогвартс? И что уже кого кого, но его письмо найдет в любом случае. И что? Ты предпочтешь, чтобы мальчишка стал марионеткой в руках этого паука, который посвятит его в историю так, как выгодно ему? Или лучше рассказать ее так, как выгодно нам, слизеринцам? Плюс еще, не забывай - есть кто-то, кто стоит за его спиной. И вдруг этот кто-то окажется достаточно могущественным и влиятельным, чтобы его можно было тоже учитывать в планах?

* * *

В уже знакомом тупичке с тихим хлопком появились двое. Не спеша обнаружить свое присутствие, они внимательно оглядели доступную им площадь. На первый взгляд, все было как всегда. А второй показал наличие на площади некоторого количества человек, которые уделяли чересчур уж пристальное внимание кафе напротив тупичка. Слизеринцы насчитали примерно одиннадцать мужчин, смогли определить трех женщин, но, когда к одному из наблюдателей подскочил шкет возраста Поттера, бросили это неблагодарное дело. Судя по всему, к встрече с ними Мальчик-Который-Выжил подготовился, как к боевой операции. Что характеризовало его с самой лучшей стороны. Определенно, еще чуть-чуть усилий, и слизеринцы получат достойное пополнение.   
Больше не таясь, мужчины спокойно покинули свое убежище, и направились через улицу к тому самому кафе. Стоило только им показаться, как их тут же окружили хоть и не навязчивым, но плотным вниманием. Не обращая никакого внимания на сопровождение, Снейп и Малфой шагнули в сумрак помещения под веселый звон дверного колокольчика.

Кафе встретило их полумраком и пустотой. Стулья были задвинуты под столики, на которых не было скатертей, жалюзи были закрыты, и свет давали только несколько тусклых лампочек над стойкой, да свет нескольких свечей на столе за перегородкой.   
Откуда-то со стороны совершенно бесшумно появилась девушка в униформе официантки.  
\- Мистер Снейп, мистер Малфой? - на утвердительный кивок она пригласила их за собой, - вас уже ждут.

Несколько шагов, и мужчины стоят возле того самого столика за ширмой. Что сказать... уютно. Скатерть в крупную, бежево-шоколадную клетку, несколько толстых белых свечей в стеклянных стаканах-подсвечниках, крахмальные белоснежные салфетки.   
Усевшись на мягкий диванчик напротив, мужчины вежливо поздоровались. Ответив на приветствие, Гарри взял в руки колокольчик, стоящий рядом с ним, и легонько потряс. На этот звон появилась та самая официантка, вопросительный взгляд, согласный кивок, и она вновь исчезла. Минута, может, меньше, и она появилась с подносом, с которого принялась сгружать на стол вкусно пахнущие блюда.  
\- Простите, но у меня с утра было столько дел, что я просто не успел нормально позавтракать. Так что, я надеюсь, никто не будет возражать, если мы совместим приятное с полезным? - не дожидаясь ответа, Поттер встряхнул и расправил салфетку, вооружился столовыми приборами и приступил к трапезе.   
В принципе, завтрак у рано вставших мужчин был так давно, что они совсем не имели ничего против предложенной паузы.

\- Надеюсь, мой вопрос не относится к оплачиваемым... - протянул Люциус через несколько минут.  
\- Валяйте, - благосклонно кивнул Поттер.  
\- Насколько я могу судить, это довольно посещаемое кафе, и такая пустота... - намекающе посмотрел Малфой на мальчишку. - Неужели только ради нашей встречи вам позволили его закрыть?  
\- Ну, - после некоторых раздумий хмыкнул Поттер, - я подумал, и решил, что куча ненужных свидетелей мне ни к чему.   
\- И поэтому вам разрешили на целый день закрыть это помещение? - продолжил допытываться блондин.  
Склонив голову к плечу, Поттер задумался. Потом встряхнул головой, прищелкнул языком и расплылся в ехидной улыбке.   
\- А с чего вы взяли, что я кого-то спрашивал? Я решил - они подчинились. Такой ответ вас устраивает?   
\- Значит, договариваться мы будет только с тобой, без посредников? - вступил в разговор Снейп.  
\- Ну да. А вы что, думали, что я так, пешка? - по прежнему нагло улыбаясь, съехидничал пацан.  
\- Ну... - неопределенно повертел в воздухе кистью Люциус. - Мало ли что...

\- Так... - внимательно оглядев стол, Поттер снова потряс колокольчик. На его звон бесшумной тенью появилась официантка, которая споро очистила стол от посуды, смахнула невидимые крошки и опять исчезла, чтобы через пару минут появиться с тележкой, на которой исходил ароматным паром горячий чай, стояли вазочки с вареньем, и блюдо с аппетитным даже на вид пирогом.  
\- Чизкейк! Бет, стану постарше - женюсь на тебе только ради того, чтобы есть его каждый день! - не сдержал своей радости ребенок. Весь его вид говорил, что разговаривать с ним сейчас - бесполезно. Потирая ладошки от нетерпения, он даже заерзал на своем диванчике, ожидая, когда на его тарелку ляжет едва ли не треть пирога.  
\- Да ну тебя! - смешливо фыркнула Бет. - И будешь ты тогда у нас султаном, что ли?  
\- М? - уже с полным ртом поднял на нее глаза Гарри. Мужчины же только тихо посмеивались про себя, продолжая молча наблюдать этот концерт.   
\- Мне ты уже не в первый раз обещаешь жениться ради моего чизкейка, Мэри возле булочной старого Равви - ради ее тефтелек, Пэт возле обувной лавки Армана - ради ее пирогов с грибами. Такими темпами многоженцем станешь, - весело посмеиваясь, девушка опять исчезла за ширмой.  
\- Значит, старайтесь лучше! - весело крикнул вслед Поттер. - Чем больше блюд будешь знать и чем вкуснее готовить - тем больше шансов, что я женюсь именно на тебе!

\- Итак, вкусно поели, посмеялись, теперь за дело, - улыбка сползла с мальчишеского лица, как нарисованная. - Что вы имеете мне предложить такого, чтобы я был готов последние штаны с себя снять ради этого?   
Слизеринцы едва не поперхнулись - учитывая некоторые традиции магического мира, фраза прозвучала более, чем двусмысленно.  
После нескольких секунд раздумий, Малфой вынул из кармана конверт, немногим меньше своей ладони, и взмахом руки увеличил его до размеров папки солидной толщины. 

\- Здесь информация про войну, про ваших родителей, про ваш Род, про вашего опекуна, и про вас. На досуге развлечетесь чтением в подробностях. А если словами и вкратце, то ситуация следующая.   
Есть Магический мир и маггловский. То есть, человеческий. Во избежания повторения Века Костров среди магглов о магах знает только власть. Сами маги делятся на три категории.  
Первая: это чистокровные. Они - элита своего мира. Своеобразные хранители традиций и знаний, зачастую слишком сильно отличающихся от маггловских. Чистокровные - это те, у кого в Роду были только маги на протяжении не менее десяти поколений. Допускаются и магические существа.  
\- Это типа гоблины и эльфы, что ли? - недоверчиво прищурился мальчик.  
\- Высшие эльфы давно уже не чтили Британию своим присутствием, а гоблины слишком придирчивы в выборе спутника жизни, так что и тут вам вряд ли что светит, - совершенно невозмутимо дал Малфой невероятный ответ. - Хотя, если вы сможете этого добиться, уважать вас будут не в пример сильнее. Насчет магических созданий вам будет лучше прочитать, чтобы не тратить время зря. Так вот... На чем я остановился?  
\- На том, кто такие чистокровные, - подсказал Северус, сквозь полуопущенные ресницы наблюдая за мелким Поттером.

\- Мгм. Чем старше и чище кровь - тем больше в Роду запасов магии. Это как с маггловскими состояниями - чем больше поколений, тем больше накоплений. Так и у магов, только речь идет о магии. Но вместе с объемами приходит и ответственность.  
Вторая категория - это полукровки. Дети, рожденные от родителя-мага и маггла. Того, в чьих жилах нет волшебства.   
Третья - магглорожднные. Это дети-маги, родившиеся у родителей-магглов.  
\- В какой категории я? - мгновенно сделал какие-то свои выводы Поттер, вызвав незаметную тень довольной улыбки у Снейпа.  
\- Вы находитесь между чистокровными и полукровками. Ваш отец был чистокровным магом, а ваша мать – магглорожденной ведьмой. Обновленная кровь, которую в последнее время все причисляют к полукровкам.  
\- То есть... - зажмурив один глаз, медленно протянул Гарри, смотря вторым в никуда, - мы о вас не зна-а-аем... Иногда всплывают всякие разности, но их считают курьезами... Значит... Магов мало, верно? - на мужчин смотрели холодные зеленые глаза абсолютно уверенного в своей правоте человека.  
\- Верно, - невольно склонил голову Малфой. - И, чтобы не допустить деградации и вырождения, кровь время от времени надо обновлять. Что Джеймс Поттер и сделал, женившись на Лили Эванс. Про них в папке тоже есть, поэтому я продолжу. 

Однако, замкнувшись в своем мирке, мы напрочь упустили из виду маггловский мир, по-прежнему считая их дикарями. Пока в какой-то момент не стало слишком поздно. Магглорожденных и полукровок стало слишком много в процентном соотношении с чистокровными. И их перестало устраивать их место в нашем обществе. Рожденные и воспитанные в одном мире, они приходили в наш, и сразу начинали переделывать его под свое мировоззрение. Спохватившиеся чистокровные принялись защищаться теми методами, к которым привыкли - кровью. У чистокровных появился лидер, который сплотил их, и повел за собой против Света, как стали звать себя... эти.

\- Вы должны понять, мистер Поттер, - Люциус устало наклонился вперед, ставя локти на стол и опираясь подбородком на сцепленные пальцы, - когда приходит кто-то, кто заявляет тебе, что отныне вы будете праздновать Рождество, благодаря за свою жизнь какого-то маггла, умершего не так уж и давно по нашим меркам, и требовать, чтобы вы оставили в прошлом свои архаичные традиции, вроде празднования Белтайна или Литы... Когда тем, кому эти ритуалы попросту неподвластны из-за недостаточных объемов магии объявляют вам, что наследие ваших предков отныне находится под запретом, как Черная магия... 

\- Давайте я продолжу... - так же устало откинулся на спинку дивана Поттер. - Разразилась война, в которой ваш магический мир раскололся на три стороны. За Свет, за Кровь и воздержавшиеся. Такие есть всегда. А мои родители наверняка выступили за сторону Света. Я больше, чем уверен, что выступи они за Кровь, и сейчас бы я сидел не здесь. Так?  
\- В разгар войны было озвучено некое пророчество, - бархатный голос раздался настолько внезапно, что вздрогнул не только Гарри, но и Люциус, - суть которого сводится к тому, что на исходе седьмого месяца родится тот, кому суждено победить. И не будет жизни ни одному из противников, пока жив другой. Так получилось, под него попали две семьи. Одна спряталась с своем родовом поместье, окружив его всей возможной и доступной защитой. А вторая... она обратилась за помощью к лидеру Светлой стороны. Дамблдор спрятал их в охотничьем домике Рода Поттер, наложив Фиделиус. Это такое заклинание, благодаря которому местонахождение этой семьи знал только один человек. Но это же светлые! И друзья у них предателями быть не могут!

\- Их предал друг, и они погибли. Тогда почему жив я? - определенно, такой Поттер все больше нравился Снейпу.

\- А это и есть величайшая тайна нашего мира на данный момент. Есть три заклинания, против которых нет защиты, и которые являются Запрещенными. Империо - заклинание подвластия. Круцио - заклинание боли. Кстати, то, чем ты наградил Люца, заставляя его отпустить тебя - его ослабленная версия. И Авада Кедавра - Смертельное заклинание. Против него нет защиты, если, конечно, не успеешь увернуться или спрятаться за чем-нибудь. Вот так и получилось, что однажды на Хеллоуин полуторагодовалый ребенок стал сиротой и героем, правда, уже на следующее утро исчезнувшим.  
\- Героем? - Поттер искренне недоумевал.

\- Ваша мать бросилась перед Темным Лордом, моля его не убивать вас и взять ее жизнь вместо вашей. Но он не внял ее мольбе, и сначала убил ее, так как она мешала ему, а потом бросил Смертельное заклинание в вас. Но благодаря той жертве, что принесла своей смертью Лили Поттер, оно отразилось от лба ребенка, и вернулось к пославшему его.  
\- Так, стоп, стоп, стоп! Я чего-то недопонял, - выставив перед собой ладони, замотал головой Гарри. - Еще раз. Откуда все знают, что было именно так? Там что, свидетели были?  
\- А это, мой милый Гарри, и есть то самое, что делает тебя Героем - никто не видел, никого не было, но все знают, потому что так сказал Дамблдор! - громадной кошкой промурлыкал Малфой. Определенно - Фортуна прекратила на него обижаться, ибо как еще можно назвать ее подарок? В последнюю минуту решить выйти в мир магглов, наткнуться именно на Поттера, и на какого Поттера!

\- А откуда знает он? - перефразировал вопрос Гарри.  
\- А этого не знает никто, - театрально развел руками Снейп. - Но благодаря ему все знают, что именно так и было.  
\- А что, только мне в этой войне так не повезло? - продолжил расспросы Поттер. - Ну, только моя мать отдала жизнь за меня, оградив от Смертельного проклятья?  
\- Нет. Остальные, видимо, любили своих детей не до такой степени, чтобы дать им своей смертью такую защиту, - теперь руками развел Малфой.

\- Ну и бре-е-е-ед, - схватился за голову мальчишка. - Вы там что, совсем с дуба все рухнули?! И... и... и... Подождите... А про какого еще опекуна вы там сказали?! - и на магов глянули почти круглые глаза.

\- Про вашего магического опекуна - Альбуса Вульфрика Персиваля Брайана Дамблдора, Председателя Визенгамота, Директора Школы магии и чародейства Хогвартс, Кавалера Ордена Мерлина Первой Степени, Победителя Гриндевальда и Председателя Международной конференции Магов. Который после смерти ваших родителей возложил на себя эти обязанности, так как ваш крестный отец - Сириус Блэк, был признан виновным в предательстве и отправлен в Азкабан на пожизненное заключение, - на одном дыхании выдал Малфой.

\- Дамблдор.  
\- Да.  
\- Мой опекун.  
\- Да.  
\- Лидер Светлой Стороны.  
\- Да.  
\- Который защищал моих родителей и меня.  
\- Да.  
\- Которого на месте не было, но который знает все так, будто сам все видел.  
\- Да.  
\- И из-за которого я... из-за которого меня... который виноват...  
\- Наверное, мы же пока еще не в курсе, что у вас случилось.  
\- Ненавижу. Убью. Уничтожу.


	3. Chapter 3

С тихим хлопком взорвалась одна из лампочек над стойкой, несколько стульев проскрежетали ножками по полу и опрокинулись, а ниоткуда взявшийся ветер растрепал аккуратные прически магов и погасил свечи на столе. Уже приготовившиеся гасить выплеск стихийной магии, мужчины настороженно наблюдали, как Поттер согнулся над столом, одной рукой скомкав в горсть на груди рубашку и курточку, а второй - вцепился в краешек стола так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Минуты две слышалось только его судорожное, свистящее дыхание, а потом все прекратилось так резко, будто ничего и не было.

\- Значит, вот оно как... - сипло протянул мальчик, медленно разгибаясь. - Есть маги, к которым я отношусь, есть магический опекун, который должен, но... Ах ты ж, сука... Хорошо пристроился. И много он имеет с того, что он - мой опекун? И почему именно он? У меня что, вообще никаких родственников нет? Ну, там, среди ваших?

\- Как он сам говорит: "Слишком много тех, кто желает зла нашему Гарри, и потому будет лучше, если он поживет, как обычный мальчик в безопасном месте". И что это за место, не знает никто. А вот желающих взять вас на воспитание было более, чем достаточно. И среди них были те, кто являлся вам родней. Учитывайте, что родственные связи среди магов, это не совсем то же, что и среди магглов, - медленно проговорил Люциус, настороженно наблюдая за Поттером, который настолько быстро сумел взять себя в руки и взять под контроль свою силу.

\- Дайте угадаю... - невесело хмыкнул такой взрослый мальчишка, - вы были одним из тех, кто пошел против этого Дамблдора, и тем, кто проиграл, но сумел выкрутиться. Деньги, да? И ваш приятель попал вместе с вами, так как скорее всего именно вы его за собой и потянули. А еще - я вам каким-то боком этим самым родственником прихожусь, иначе бы вы со мной так не возились. Взять меня, телепортироваться, сунуть в какое-нибудь помещение и трясти, как грушу, пока я не расколюсь до донышка. А вместо этого вы сидите здесь, и уговариваете меня. Где я ошибся?  
\- Поттер, ты кто? - наставил на мальчика по ходу, ту самую волшебную палочку, Снейп. - Я готов поверить, что у тебя есть мозг. Но чтобы делать такие выводы на основе столь малой информации? Никогда! Это значит, что либо кто-то тебе уже рассказал большую часть, либо - что есть еще кто-то, кто заинтересован в этой ситуации. В десять лет ТАК не разговаривают, и ТАКИЕ выводы - делать не умеют.

\- Вот такой я - исключительный, - скривился в пародии на улыбку Гарри. - Или вы не знали? Меня нельзя убить, я Герой! А раз Герой - то самый умный, исключительный, везучий, обаятельный, хитрый...  
\- Не паясничайте, пожалуйста. Мы честно поделились с вами той информацией, которой успели. Еще часть вы найдете в бумагах. Теперь ваша очередь, - вмешался в перепалку Малфой.  
\- Моя, - поник Поттер. - Что ж, баш на баш.

Наркоманский выкормыш, ублюдок, ублюдочное отродье - это самое мягкое, как меня называли мои любящие родственнички. Бесплатный раб для них, бесплатная боксерская груша для их сына. За все то время, что я существовал у них, я не помню такого, что бы мне не было больно, или я чувствовал себя сытым. Мне было лет шесть, наверное, когда Вернон решил дополнительно подзаработать за мой счет. Несмотря на то, как со мной обращались, я все еще оставался очень миловидным, и привлекал внимание. В том числе и одного из потенциальных партнеров. Мной решили скрепить сделку.   
Тогда я еще не понимал, почему меня вымыли, одели, накормили, и отправили куда-то с тем человеком. Но когда этот... меня раздел, и начал пихать свой язык мне в рот, а руку - между ног, я не выдержал. Сначала я пытался вырваться, но, когда на меня уже навалились, я перепугался настолько, что был готов на все, лишь бы от него избавиться. Честно? Когда из его разорванного горла хлынул фонтан крови, я скорее почувствовал облегчение, чем испуг. Я попытался стряхнуть с себя кровь, и она пропала. Одевался я уже на улице. Каким образом я тогда смог додуматься, что домой нельзя, не знаю. Ночь, темно, холодно, и я побрел неизвестно куда.  
Наверное, я удачлив, потому что попался на глаза Бобби. Он лондонский нищий, каким-то образом оказавшийся в ту ночь возле Литтл-Уиннинга. Ему потребовалось всего пять минут, чтобы я пошел за ним, и час - чтобы я рассказал о себе. Что-то он там похмыкал, и забрал с собой, сюда. Но здесь мне были не рады. Бульдог, главарь шайки, к которой принадлежал Бобби, собрался сразу выкинуть меня, но мой спаситель уговорил его дать мне неделю. Поначалу он заговорил о месяце, но ему пригрозили, что тогда его выкинут вместе со мной, даром, что он почти что бесполезен, и это будет не слишком большая потеря.

У Бобби было свое, не слишком престижное и доходное, но все же законно выкупленное место для попрошайничества. И он стал брать меня с собой. Как он потом смеялся, оказалось достаточно одного взгляда моих чистых глазок, чтобы эти лошары раскошеливались по полной. Тогда я еще не обращал внимания, что чем сильнее я хочу, тем легче получается. Но в конце недели при подбивании итогов оказалось, что мы с ним внесли в кассу больше всего денег. Их хватило, чтобы выкупить более доходное место.  
Через месяц я уже мало чем напоминал заморыша. Скорее я походил на игрушку. Все еще худой, я перестал быть тощим, синяки сошли, и оказалось, что у меня исключительно симпатичная мордашка. А прогрессирующая близорукость делала мой взгляд таким наивным и доверчивым, что не находилось тех, кто зажилил бы деньги. Правда, это принесло и проблемы - Бульдогу поступило предложение продать меня в бордель. И он согласился.

Однажды, после того, как мы уже вернулись и сдали выручку, мне приказали хорошо вымыться, одеть самую лучшую из той, что была, одежду, и прийти в кабинет Бульдога. Я тогда еще не избавился от своей наивности и решил, что будет что-то хорошее. Так что, радостно выполнив приказ, явился на встречу, где на меня указали, как на вещь, и начали торг. Все застопорилось на том моменте, когда мой покупатель заартачился, и сказал, что, может, меня пользовали все, кому не лень, а он должен переплачивать за порченный товар? И доктору, пришедшему с покупателем, было велено проверить мою задницу на предмет невинности.  
Бобби пришел за мной к самой кульминации. Он не знал о планах Бульдога на меня, и когда ему рассказали более сведущие, зачем я ему понадобился, поспешил следом. Как раз, чтобы услышать грохот и вой. Картина в кабинете была... та еще, с его же слов. Я сижу в углу, выставив перед собой трясущиеся руки, Бульдог и сутенер лежат у стены с проломленными черепами, а доктор катается по полу, прижимая к лицу ладони. 

Видимо, это есть в нас всех, так как совершенно неожиданно даже для самого себя, Бобби тогда стал Главным. Он куда-то кому-то звонил, что-то говорил, отдавал какие-то распоряжения... Все это прошло мимо меня. Очнулся я спустя несколько дней, в чистой, светлой комнате, а рядом со мной сидела Бет. Она тут же убежала, и потом пришел Бобби. Тогда-то между нами и состоялся очень долгий и обстоятельный разговор, на тему того, каким это образом мои обидчики приходят в такое состояние?  
Меня никто не освобождал от попрошайничества. Только занимался я им теперь всего несколько часов в день. Но этих часов хватало, чтобы я приносил почти столько же, сколько шестеро остальных малолетних попрошаек, вместе взятых. А потом меня принимались учить. Для начала - читать и писать. Потом добавилась математика и прочие науки. Одновременно меня стали тренировать. Но тут возникла проблема с моими глазами - я был почти слеп. 

Вообще, тогда было странное время. Я был центром внимания очень многих людей. Серьезных людей. Мной занимались, меня учили, мне уделяли столько внимания, сколько я не получал за всю свою жизнь. Когда возникла эта проблема с глазами, Бобби потащил меня к одному из наших докторов на обследование, которое выявило массу занятного. Множество заживших переломов, непереносимость лекарственных препаратов, опухоль мозга, подступающая слепота.  
Опухоль была признана доброкачественной, и жизни не угрожающей. Следы переломов - незалеченными, но исправлению не поддающиеся. Слепота - небольшая операция, и ее не стало. Проблему лечения решил один старичок-травник, подобравший природные аналоги химии. И тогда же определили мой примерный возраст - семь лет.

Муштра, муштра, муштра... Чем дальше шло время, тем больше я умел. Моя способность приносить больше всех денег была признана даром. Затем добавилась способность туманить мозги. В одной из стычек, когда завернувшие не на свою территорию решили, что у меня слишком большая выручка, и они просто обязаны освободить меня от такой ноши, выявилась и способность делать больно.  
Постепенно я стал вторым в банде, после Бобби. Но такие успехи привлекли слишком много внимания со стороны тех, кто был выше нас. И мы были вызваны "на ковер". Тогда была выявлена еще одна из моих способностей.  
Поттер замолчал и налил себе уже остывшего чаю - от такой долгой речи у него в горле пересохло. А Снейп и Люциус переглянулись - насколько же отличалась сказка, рассказанная Дамблдором, от истины!

\- Так вот, способность, - после паузы продолжил Гарри. - Я стал понимать, когда лгут. Мне, при мне, о чем-то, ком-то - уже не суть важно. Важно то, что я понимал этот момент. Помощник мистера Бернса лгал ему, и боялся, что тот выявит эту ложь. Уже не настолько наивный, как всего полтора года назад, я поспешил перевести стрелки внимания с себя на него. Как оказалось после, тот прыщ пытался готовить переворот. Мне были благодарны. Но и внимание перешло совсем на другой уровень. Сначала меня стали временно привлекать к некоторым сделкам. Потом это стало почти обязательным, так как можно было обмануть любого, но не меня. Тогда же произошло и первое покушение. Я успел раньше, но этот факт был учтен, и предприняты меры. 

Любительский уровень моего обучения был переведен на профессиональный. В школу меня не отправили, но на лондонском дне можно найти почти любого, кто требуется. Так были найдены и инструктор по рукопашному бою, преподаватель этикета, так как не всем нравилось, как я ем, двигаюсь, сажусь, встаю, сижу, и прочее. Учитель риторики, раз уж мне приходится вращаться в кругах, вхожих уже не только в криминал. Танцев, языки: кроме родного английского мне приходится учить немецкий, французский, итальянский, китайский, японский и русский. Сначала просто разговорную форму, чтобы понимать, что мне и при мне говорят. А потом уже и письменность. Правда, в этом мои успехи не столь велики.

\- Но каким образом ты стал тем, кого называют боссом? - не выдержал Снейп.  
\- Просто, - устало пожал плечами Поттер. - Я больше не мог быть безымянным, и мне дали другое имя, раз уж я так ненавидел свое собственное. Вместе с именем я получил и опекуна - Роберта Донни, так звали Бобби. Когда зашла речь о том, что власть надо мной получит кто-то еще, у меня была истерика, дорого обошедшаяся тем, кто оказался рядом со мной. Момент учли, и Бобби пришлось вспомнить, как же его когда-то звали. Постепенно власть в нашей банде перешла ко мне, как к наиболее влиятельному.  
\- И что, все так просто смирились с таким положением вещей? - скептически прищурился Люциус.  
\- Не сразу, и не все, - равнодушно пожал плечами мальчишка. - Но время шло, и оказалось, что все хотят знать, насколько честны с ними их партнеры. Собираются ли держать свое слово. Не крутят ли свои дела за спиной. И внезапно оказалось, что я стал Гарантом. Без меня не обходится ни одна крупная сделка, ни один договор. Моя зона стала только моей. Мои правила, мои люди, мое старшинство.

\- А такие, как Бет? Чем взял их ты? И почему тогда настолько весомая фигура занимается карманными кражами? - попытался прояснить непонятные моменты зельевар.  
\- У Бет есть младшая сестра, которую она очень любит. И этой сестре требовались деньги на операцию. Сумма, которую бы она не собрала и за сто лет. Я дал их ей, и теперь преданнее мне человека нет. Как и Жильбо. Это здешний повар - его обвинили в убийстве сына одного из мафиози, и улики против были железобетонными. Я смог доказать, что это - не его вина, что его просто подставили, и теперь они оба сделают для меня все.  
\- Прямо все-все? - все же усомнился Люциус.  
\- Попроси я их подсыпать вам в тарелки стрихнина, и они бы сделали это не моргнув глазом, и не сомневаясь ни секунды, - лукаво глянул на него Гарри.   
\- А что насчет карманничества? И неужели ты простил своей родне то, что из-за них произошло? - Северус был более прагматичен. И любопытен.

\- Моего дядю всего два месяца назад арестовали сразу по двум обвинениям: педофилия и растрата казенных средств в особо крупных размерах. Имущество было конфисковано, в счет уплаты долга. Моя тетка сначала попала в приют для бездомных, но потом ей нашли какую-то работенку. Не вникал, честно. А вот мой кузен попал в приют для детей с криминальными наклонностями. Тем более, что Петуния родительских прав была лишена. Я умею быть благодарным. Как оказалось, когда на следующее утро был обнаружен труп его партнера, Вернон сумел сложить два и два, и от любых следов моего присутствия постарались избавиться. Забыть обо мне, как о страшном сне.  
А с карманными кражами гораздо сложнее. Мне нужны деньги.

\- Разве при той деятельности, что ты ведешь, у тебя их недостаточно? - удивился Снейп.  
\- Это так, на карманные расходы. А мне нужны деньги. Иногда. Сразу и много. Очень много.  
\- И их можно найти в кошельке? - приподнял бровь Малфой.  
\- Их можно найти в кошельке, - расплылся в кошачьей улыбке Поттер. - Главное, дать себя схватить за руку.  
\- И за это получить деньги? - никак не мог понять схему Люциус.  
\- Да-а-а, и за это получить деньги, - все еще продолжал улыбаться Гарри. - Ладно, скажу. Самое главное, это выбирать таких, как вы: ухоженных, дорого одетых пижонов в возрасте. Обычно они уже достигли такого положения, где любой скандал - это горка вниз в карьере. Ударить им по мозгам, чтобы не сразу звали копов, а потом - бери их тепленькими. Они тебе начнуть мурлыкать, какой ты хорошенький, чистенький, что ты наверное, потерялся, но они тебе помогут. И тут в дело вступает Роберт. А куда это вы ведете моего подопечного? Вы что, педофил?! Поверьте, они ломаются сразу. Даже если они и сумеют доказать, что ни в чем не виноваты, это уже пятно на их репутации. Так что, они предпочитают откупаться щедрой суммой. Главное - не злоупотреблять, а то можно нарваться на какого-нибудь правдолюбца и огрести лишние проблемы. Кусочек в кассу, но остальное - мое. Деньги, которыми я могу распоряжаться по своему усмотрению.

\- Пижон в возрасте. Поздравляю, Люц! - захохотал Северус, глядя на насупленного друга.  
\- Ладно, я тебе еще это припомню, - зловеще пообещал Малфой Снейпу. – У вас интересная жизнь, мистер Поттер, но, боюсь, дальше она станет еще насыщенней.  
\- В чем дело? - моментально подобрался Поттер.

\- Дело в том, что любому чистокровному, полукровке и магглорожденному, на его одиннадцать лет приходит письмо с приглашением обучаться в Хогвартсе. Том самом, где директором является ваш опекун. И обучение длится семь лет. Вы можете отказаться, но тогда вам заблокируют ваши способности и лишат о них памяти. И от того, что вы поменяли имя, ничего не изменится - Книга Душ, артефакт, который показывает списки всех детей-магов в Англии, все равно покажет его. Вот такой вот выбор будет стоять перед вами на следующий год, - недобро улыбнулся Малфой.


	4. Chapter 4

Поздним вечером уже переходящим в ночь, двое мужчин за закрытыми дверями кабинета подбивали итоги дня. Долгого, трудного, насыщенного событиями и крайне плодотворного дня.   
После еще одного стихийного выброса, впрочем, погашенного самим же Поттером так же быстро, как и первый, пришлось решать вопрос с обучением и опекунством. Не желая отказываться от той власти и сил, которыми владел, Поттер согласился, что учиться ему придется. С опекунством было гораздо сложнее. Но и здесь был достигнут компромисс: если у Малфоя получится провернуть все так, чтобы Дамблдор ничего не заподозрил раньше срока, то он, Гарри, переходит под его опеку. Но с условиями. 

Первое: он не вмешивается в его внутренние дела. Второе: его не заставляют обрывать связи, которые в дальнейшем могут сильно пригодиться. Третье: это как-то фиксируют независимые свидетели с магической стороны, чтобы потом ему не разводили руками "А какие такие условия"?  
За оставшийся до школы год ему придется хоть немного выучить еще и латынь, а так же прочитать учебники за первый курс и кое-какую литературу, которую подкинет Малфой. В конце недели они будут забирать его в Малфой-Мэнор, где будут опрашивать по материалу, и учить заклинаниям.   
Тогда же выяснилась и одна занятная деталь: беспалочковые заклинания Поттера не отслеживаются соответствующими службами магов, а стихийные всплески силы бывают настолько редко и гасятся так быстро, что попросту не регистрируются. Так что в остальные дни недели он может тренироваться в их применении без палочки. Все равно купить ее они смогут только перед самой школой. Ну, или если у Малфоя получится получить над ним опеку - раньше. И то - незарегистрированную.  
Старшим же лучше сказать, что нашлась родня его родителей, но у них есть терки с еще более влиятельными людьми, и потому о их встрече лучше пока никому не знать. Так же будет лучше заранее поставить руководство в известность о том, что через год он поступает в частное учебное заведение, полностью оплаченное еще его родителями. Нет, проигнорировать он его не может, потому как уплаченные деньги никто не вернет, а дарить кому-то двести штук - есть глупость и расточительство.

Таким образом, непонятно как, но договорились даже до того, что вместо рекомендованных школьной программой учебников, Северус даст Поттеру свои личные записи, которые были куда лучше и понятнее той абракадабры, что официально одобрена Министерством. А Люциус уже завтра начнет поднимать свои связи в Совете Лордов - ибо связываться с Визенгамотом, это все равно, что напрямую ставить в известность о своих планах его Председателя. Тем более, что Поттер в шестнадцать примет титул отца и тоже станет лордом. И значит, его дело должен решать именно Совет, а не Визенгамот. 

Решение было принято. Осталось воплотить его в жизнь.

* * *

"Мистер Поттер, это - домовые эльфы. Создания весьма своеобразные, что вы выясните очень скоро, но чрезвычайно полезные. Учитывая, какая волна поднимется в определенных кругах, когда я подниму ваш вопрос, ваше местонахождение пока лучше не демонстрировать, иначе вас опять определят куда-нибудь, "во имя вашего же блага". Его зовут Типпи, и, если вам что-то понадобится, просто назовите его имя. Эльфу даны указания помогать вам, но только в определенных случаях, так что не стройте на него планов. Как бы не продвигались наши дела, но обучение уже началось. И советую вам до выходных ознакомиться с рекомендованным материалом - Северус будет крайне недоволен пренебрежением к своим усилиям.  
Лорд Л.А.Малфой".

Гарри внимательно разглядывал стоящее перед ним создание: невысокое, настолько лопоухое, что уши можно использовать вместо паруса, глаза - как теннисные мячики и нос, как у Пиноккио. И закутанное во что-то вроде белого полотенца с вышитым... гербом, кажется. Странное, но, в общем, милое.  
\- Типпи, значит...  
\- Типпи хороший эльф, Типпи так горд, что будет служить самому Гарри Поттеру сэру! - с достоинством поклонился эльф.   
\- Ты что-то должен мне передать, или как? - Гарри даже кругом обошел своего... посыльного.  
Подойдя к столу, эльф выложил на него какую-то кучку, взмахнул рукой, и она внезапно увеличилась до солидной кучи, состоящей из книг, каких-то листов и тетрадей.  
\- Это все? - изумленно обозрел свое новое богатство Гарри.  
\- Да, Гарри Поттер, сэр. Хозяин сказал, что Гарри Поттер, сэр, должен прочитать то, что написано в этом листке к выходным, сэр, - с этими словами домовик протянул Гарри еще один листок, исписанный красивым, каллиграфическим почерком. Уткнувшись в него, Поттер едва не пропустил тихий хлопок, с которым исчез Типпи.

Через полчаса одна большая куча была рассортирована на несколько поменьше. Первая стопка состояла из того, что кровь из носа надо было прочитать к выходным. Вторая - из того, что стоило прочитать в первую очередь вне обязательного. Третья - что осталось после первых двух.  
Уже протянув руку за первой книгой, Гарри со вздохом отдернул ее: он наверняка увлечется, а ему еще надо поставить в известность некоторых людей о том, что в его жизни грядут изменения, чтобы потом не огрести себе лишних неприятностей за молчание. И разговор этот вряд ли будет легким.

* * *

Со стоном свалившись на постель, Поттер приложил к носу лед - от перенапряжения у него всегда шла кровь, а сегодня он едва не надорвался, сглаживая углы и тормозя естественные реакции на раздражитель. Ему солидно помогла папка с информацией, переданной ему Малфоем. Благодаря ей, его легенда, рассказанная начальству, была не голословной, а подкреплена фактами, которые можно было проверить. 

Исходя из нее, выходило, что он, Гарри, сын супружеской пары, являвшейся агентами, внедренными в некую секту, которая проникла на самые верха английского парламента, чуть ли не в кабинет министров. Мать была обычной девчонкой из пригорода, а отец - наследником титула лорда. Между ними было общее - закрытая частная школа, в которой учились они оба. Джеймс Поттер - потому что в ней учились все его предки, а Лили Эванс - потому что выиграла грант. В какой-то момент их завербовали, но потом все пошло наперекосяк. Нашлась крыса, которая сдала их, и они погибли. Поддержка успела только в последний момент, благодаря чему он остался жив.  
Однако, они прошляпили момент, и он, Гарри, попал под опеку того самого главаря секты, который постарался избавиться от него, чтобы прибрать унаследованные им миллионы к своим рукам. Как водится, возле таких денег крутится много кого, и усиление такой персоны некоторым совсем ни к чему. Благодаря некой случайности, его смогли найти его родственники, которые тайно искали его все это время. Но пока официально оформить над ним опеку они не могут, так как влияние Того, пока выше, чем их.

Месть никто еще не отменял, да и отдавать свое за просто так убийце своих родителей... Так что, он едет в эту школу, и учится быть тем, кем является по праву рождения - лордом. А на каникулы возвращается в Лондон, где работает на интересы тех, кто помог ему в свое время.   
И заодно пересмотрели еще кое-какие мелочи: иметь дело с безродным попрошайкой, подобранным на улице - это одно. Наследник многомиллионного состояния, влиятельной родни и еще более влиятельного врага - совсем иное. 

У Гарри Поттера жизнь сделала уже третий крутой поворот. И что он сулил, пока было не ясно.


	5. Chapter 5

Стоя в толпе первокурсников, Гарри внимательно наблюдал, как сияющий от счастья Драко важно шествует, по другому и не скажешь, к столу под зелено-серебристыми флагами. Вот он пожал несколько рук, снисходительно поулыбался и сел среди ребят постарше, а не среди тех, кого распределили на факультет раньше него.   
Переведя взгляд на Шляпу, как раз выносящую свой приговор очередному бедолаге, Поттер в последний раз прикинул преимущества своего решения. Как бы он не крутил эту ситуацию, по-любому выходило, что его решение было верным. Именно поэтому он, когда прозвучало его имя, не стал колебаться.

* * *

\- Гарри Поттер!

Сначала была тишина. Но, спустя всего несколько секунд, она сменилась шорохом и шепотками. Что в этом году в Хогвартс приедет сам Мальчик-Который-Выжил, знали почти все, но никто не смог его найти или угадать среди своих спутников. И теперь и учителя, и учащиеся, и поступающие азартно блестели глазами или вертели шеей, чтобы первым увидеть знаменитого мальчика.  
Выйдя из толпы, Гарри передернул плечами, добиваясь того, чтобы мантия легла более красивыми складками, небрежным, но настолько знакомым жестом отряхнул рукав, что Драко не смог сдержать ухмылку, и проследовал к табурету. Скептически оглядел головной убор седой древности, даже обошел его по кругу.

\- Мистер Поттер! Вы не могли бы сесть наконец, и пройти распределение? - вспылила профессор Макгонагалл, которая встретила их у дверей замка.  
\- Мог бы, - согласно кивнул Поттер. - Есть только один вопрос. Передо мной это надевали на себя свыше десяти человек. Вы что, о правилах гигиены никогда не слышали? Вдруг у них если даже и не вши, то перхоть? А я после них должен напяливать себе на голову что-то? Почистите, пожалуйста, Шляпу, и я смогу узнать, где буду учиться.  
Расправив плечи, задрав подбородок и непреклонно сложив руки на груди, Поттер уставился требовательным взглядом на профессора. Женщина, поджав и без того узкие губы, сначала беспомощно оглянулась на стол преподавателей, но потом предпочла не ронять свое достоинство, ввязываясь в спор с ребенком. Сердито выдохнув, она сделала сложный пасс вокруг Шляпы, которая оглушительно чихнула.

\- Спасибо, дорогой, никто до тебя не догадался попросить, - раздался ее скрипучий голос. - Что ж, присаживайся, надевай меня на голову, и будем решать, какой же факультет станет тебе домом на семь лет.  
\- Слизерин, - непреклонно пробормотал себе под нос Поттер, стоило только ветхой ткани коснутся его волос.  
\- Хм-м-м... Слизерин... А ты уверен? Я вижу в тебе мужество, решительность, непреклонность. Отвагу. Почему не Гриффиндор? Там у тебя будут друзья, а Слизерин даст только соперников.  
\- Гр... - в той тишине, что царила в зале, был слышен каждый звук.  
\- Только пос-с-смей, молью чиканная гадость! - раздалось почти змеиное шипение. - Или я клянусь Богом, что специально для тебя привезу из Лондона такие вещи как хлорку и белизну. Вряд ли какое-то заклинание могло избавить тебя от той вековой пыли, что забила всего одну извилину, да и ту - внешнюю! Правда, я не уверен, что ты в них не растворишься, но чистота требует жертв, не так ли?  
\- Да что тебе с того Слизерина, - почти взмолилась Шляпа, которой были даны весьма недвусмысленные указания. - Это гадюшник, в котором гибнут даже сильнейшие. Там учился тот, который является виновником смерти твоих родителей, там учились все, кто сейчас сидит в Азкабане. Неужели ты, с твоим пылким сердцем, хочешь повторить их судьбу?! ГР...  
\- Уничтожу, - оборвал вторую попытку отправить его к ало-золотым Поттер. - Плевать на последствия, но я тебя уничтожу, если ты осмелишься выкрикнуть то, что хочешь ты, вместо того, чего желаю я. А я желаю пойти на Слизерин. Туда, где Драко. Где учатся люди, а не бараны. Где можно найти партнеров, а не кретинов, глядящих в рот любому и не умеющих использовать собственные мозги. Решай, ветошь. Или Слизерин, и ты живешь, или это твое последнее Распределение.

\- СЛИЗЕРИН!!!

В полной тишине, сопровождаемый взглядами, Гарри, держа гордую осанку, прошел к тому месту, где сидел Драко. Всего один взгляд, и подростки, сидящие рядом, сдвигаются в сторону, освобождая место для еще одного.  
\- Гарри, мне показалось, или Шляпа едва не сказала Гриффиндор? - тут же спросил его Малфой.   
\- Угу. Аж два раза. По ходу дела, старой ветоши были даны четкие указания, где именно я должен учиться, - задумчиво кивнул Поттер, нарочито не замечая, как едва ли уши не шевелятся у их соседей по столу в стремлении услышать ответ.  
\- И как ты с ней договорился? - нахмурился Драко, искренне переживая за Поттера.   
За этот год он успел зауважать того, кого не сумел подмять под себя. Всю жизнь балованный отцом и матерью, Драко был домашним ребенком, хоть и воспитывался, как Наследник Рода. А вот Поттер всего добился сам, и это чувствовалось. Так что в их странных отношениях главным скорее был Поттер, а Драко - ведомым, что последнему явно шло на пользу, избавляя от некоторой капризности и инфантильности.

\- А мы с ней пришли к некоему консенсусу, - расплылся в ехидной улыбке Гарри.  
\- Это к которому же, Поттер? - пробасил один из старшекурсников довольно страшного вида. Черные, сросшиеся на переносице брови, и выпирающие передние зубы делали его запоминающейся личностью.  
\- Мы с ней договорились, что стремление подчиниться некоему приказу сильно влияет на продолжительность неодушевленного состояния, целиком зависящего от сформированного желания вопреки высказанному пожеланию, - без запинки оттарабанил Поттер.

\- Без... без... существованию... - нахмурились многие. Пока одна из девушек не прыснула в ладонь.  
\- Поттер, ты что, угрожал ей? Да так, что она нарушила приказ директора? - подняла на мальчика смеющиеся глаза симпатичная блондинка.  
\- Ну да. Что мне, учиться со стадом баранов, только потому, что так захотел кто-то, а не я? - развел руками Гарри.  
\- Гарри, я знал, что ты выкрутишься, но твоя привычка заворачивать словесные конструкции однажды точно до добра не доведет! - сердито пихнул в плечо кулаком приятеля Драко.  
\- Вы знакомы? - приподняла брови та самая девушка. - Кстати, я – Миранда Вестлей. С остальными лучше познакомиться в нашей гостиной, сейчас не самое удобное время. И зрители.

* * *

\- Итак, дамы и господа, несколько слов, - стоя в центре уютной комнаты, Снейп внимательно оглядывал нынешнее пополнение. Его взгляд зацепился за независимую фигуру Поттера, но потом скользнул дальше. Тогда, когда в зале повисла тишина, в которой едва дважды не прозвучал вердикт, ломающий их с Люцем планы, он едва смог сдержать свое волнение. Но нет, мальчишка опять выкрутился. 

\- Как вы слышали, коридор на третьем этаже закрыт. Поверьте мне на слово, тот из вас, кто пойдет на поводу своего любопытства, очень пожалеет, я об этом лично позабочусь.

Второе. Вы это быстро поймете и сами, но лучше, если будете готовы к такому заранее. Слизеринцев ненавидят все. Начиная от учеников, и заканчивая директором. С вас будут снимать баллы ни за что, назначать взыскания за пустяки, обвинять во всех грехах и промашках. Поэтому вы должны быть безупречны. Одежда - всегда опрятная. Уроки - готовые. И вас никогда не должны поймать на горячем.

Последнее. Как вы все видите, у нас новый ученик. Не самый простой. Из-за того, что он попал именно на наш факультет, вместо планируемого, внимание нам будет уделяться еще более пристальное, чем обычно. Не стоит обвинять в этом мистера Поттера. Как только вы решите избрать его объектом своего неудовольствия, единству факультета придет конец, и заинтересованные получат именно то, чего добиваются - нашей разобщенности. Вместо этого вам стоит сплотить свои ряды, и не делать брешей. 

Остальные правила и запреты узнаете у старост. И помните: это - не школа. Это - полигон для выживания. Сумеете не сломаться - и вам откроется целый мир. Не выдержите - и вы отброс общества. Старосты, проследите за размещением новичков. Старшекурсники - завтра первым занятием зельеварение, на котором будет контрольная по материалу прошлого года. Совмещенная с Гриффиндором.  
Эффектно взмахнув полами мантии, профессор Снейп исчез за дверью.

\- Нда... Он в своем репертуаре. Огорошит, напугает до грязных штанов, и оставит разбираться с последствиями, - негромко хмыкнул Гарри.  
Поттер задумчиво наблюдал, как только поступивших разводят по комнатам, снабжая завтрашним расписанием уроков, а они с Драко остаются сидеть в общей гостиной, постоянно оставаясь под присмотром нескольких старшекурсников.

\- А теперь пришло время познакомиться поближе, и узнать некоторые подробности. Например, каким образом подопечный Дамблдора оказался знаком с профессором Снейпом и Драко Малфоем? - холодно поблескивая глазами, заявил высокий блондин со значком старосты на груди.

* * *

Учитывая, сколько надо было изучить в очень ограниченный отрезок времени, профессор Снейп высчитал ту дозировку зелья памяти, которая не причинит вреда одинадцатилетнему ребенку. А благодаря вынужденному упорству, порой переходящему в упрямство, уроки магии постигались намного быстрее, чем планировалось изначально.

Посмотрев спустя пару месяцев на успехи Гарри в беспалочковой магии, мужчины дали ребенку совет: не бросать свои занятия после того, как в его руки попадет волшебная палочка. Ибо потом научиться подчинять себе магию без этого костыля намного, намного сложнее. Поттер предупреждению внял, и потому владел преподаваемыми ему заклинаниями практически на одинаковом уровне: что с учебной палочкой, что без нее.

В какой-то момент к их занятиям присоединился и сын лорда Малфоя - Драко. Белобрысый избалованный ребенок с самомнением раза в два больше его самого. Хватило всего несколько щелчков по носу, чтобы он сдулся, и стал больше походить на того, кем был на самом деле - ребенка. За напыщенной, самоуверенной маской оказался спрятан весьма любопытный, подвижный, непоседливый и темпераментный мальчишка, склонный к проказам и лени. Насчет проказ Поттер и сам горазд оказался, а вот о лени Драко пришлось забыть - слишком уж отличался полукровка-Поттер от него, чистокровного Наследника древнего Рода. И отличался в намно-о-ого лучшую сторону. И хвалил его отец куда как чаще, чем самого Драко. Не желая отставать, Малфой-младший стал прилагать те усилия, которые от него за все годы не смогли добиться учителя, и которых без труда, одним примером, смог вызвать Поттер.

Правда, одно он не мог понять долго: что за отношения у Малфоев между собой и со Снейпом? Простодушно просветил его на этот счет Драко.  
\- Папа любит маму, мама любит папу, я люблю маму и папу. А еще папа любит крестного, который помог моей маме получить меня, и мама тоже любит крестного, но не так, как папа, а как я.   
Тогда Гарри тряс головой минут пять, прежде, чем смог понять это сорочье щебетание. После выпытываний подробностей всплыли следующие детали.

Браки между чистокровными семьями обычно договорные, и редко кому в них везет. Так, как повезло Малфоям. Люциус любил Нарциссу. Так, как мог и умел. Но в это чувство вмешивалось то, с чем он бороться не мог. Бисексуальность магов. Часто мужчине для нормальной циркуляции магии нужен был секс с другим мужчиной. И Нарцисса это знала. Поэтому она понимала, когда выходила замуж, что ей придется делить мужа с другими мужчинами. Но ей опять повезло. У Люциуса уже был тот, кто устраивал его больше всего - Северус Снейп, самый молодой Мастер Зелий Англии. Поблагодарив судьбу за такой подарок, женщина не стала презрительно делать вид, что его в природе не существует, а приняла, как самого близкого после мужа человека. Снейп такое отношение оценил, и потому эта связь длилась уже не один год, сделав их, по сути, одной семьей. Именно потому никто не стал раздумывать над кандидатурой крестного, когда родился (благодаря зельям все того же Снейпа) Драко.

Имея четкий круг: муж, сын, Северус - любовник мужа-крестный Драко-друг семьи, Нарцисса не спешила раскрывать объятия Гарри. Для начала ей надо было определить для себя его статус.  
И именно потому женщина пусть и не стала относиться к Гарри, как к собственному сыну, но и не обдавала его при частых встречах арктическим льдом. Так, дальняя родственница, которая позаботится о тебе, проявит внимание и сострадание, но только если оно не будет в ущерб собственному ребенку.  
Но до этого знакомства был Совет Лордов. Где Гарри поразил всех дикой смесью дорогой одежды, хорошей речи, и полным отсутствием манер и знаний, приличествующих его положению. А еще - кратким обзором своей жизни.

Вердикт был быстрым, и не подлежащим сомнению - передать опекунство лорду Малфою. Учитывая, что Поттер - будущий лорд, а Дамблдор мало того, что не обладает всеми знаниями и навыками, которым должен обучить, так еще и пренебрегал простым вниманием к самой жизни подопечного, Совет Лордов вправе поменять Гарри опекуна, не ставя о том в известность Визенгамот. И его главу.  
После чего Гарри отвели в банк, где выяснилась еще одна деталь. Как оказалось, школьный сейф Поттера был практически пуст. В нем осталось всего двадцать две тысячи из ста. Остальное было снято директором "на нужды Гарри Поттера", и он уже подал заявку в директорат банка на допуск к основным счетам семьи, как опекуна единственного Наследника. Если принять во внимание, что не считая земли и фамильных драгоценностей, общее состояние Поттеров достигало двадцати пяти миллионов галлеонов...  
Сумма была колоссальной даже для магов, а в пересчете на маггловские деньги она ставила Поттера в один ряд с самыми богатыми семьями Америки и Европы.   
Этот допуск был немедленно закрыт, запущена аудиторская проверка расхода средств, и выправлен новый ключ. 

После всего и началось обучение.

* * *

Именно это в урезанном виде и рассказал Поттер внимательным слизеринцам. Опустив такие мелочи, как свои связи с английским криминалом, убийство трех человек и владение беспалочковой магией.   
Слизеринцы прекрасно поняли, что рассказали им едва ли слово из десяти, но слизеринец никогда не пойдет напролом, как гриффиндорец. А потому загадку о том, о чем именно умолчал Поттер, они оставили на потом. Слизеринец всегда останется им, когда бы он не выпустился, и сколько бы лет не прошло. Так что у них для выяснения подробностей есть еще целых семь лет.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Мистер Поттер, директор хочет видеть вас у себя до начала занятий. Я в известность поставлена, так что прогула у вас не будет, - рядом со столом слизеринцев остановилась профессор Макгонагалл, с недовольным выражением лица разглядывая своего несостоявшегося гриффиндорца.  
Медленным, аккуратным движением промокнув салфеткой губы, Гарри так же медленно встал, перешагнул через скамейку, и только потом повернулся к профессору.

\- Передайте, пожалуйста, своему директору, что такие вещи он должен согласовывать с моим опекуном. Любая наша встреча должна проходить только в присутствии лорда Малфоя, его адвоката, представляющего так же и мои интересы, и моего декана, профессора Снейпа, чтобы информация не доходила до него в искаженном виде. Встреч наедине не будет.  
\- Мистер Поттер! Что вы себе позволяете? - вспыхнула гневным румянцем женщина. - Это является неуважением к руководству школы! Минус пятьдесят баллов со Слизерина и отработка на три дня!  
\- Профессор Макгонагалл... - сцепив зубы, процедил Поттер под любопытными взглядами всех учащихся и преподавателей во главе с самим директором. - Это называется - педагогическая предвзятость. Вы не имели права снимать с меня баллы и назначать отработку за то, что я продемонстрировал знание своих прав.  
\- Мистер Поттер, вы были вызваны к директору, но высказали неуважительный отказ. Это - не предвзятость, это - наказание за неуважение! - холодно проговорила Макгонагалл.  
\- Опекун, адвокат, декан. Только в их присутствии я буду встречаться с директором, - склонив голову, исподлобья глянул на нее Гарри.  
\- Мистер Поттер, если вы немедленно не пройдете со мной, то я сниму с вашего факультета еще пятьдесят баллов и назначу месяц отработок! - надоело препираться женщине.

\- Опекун, адвокат, декан. Я не собираюсь встречаться наедине с человеком, который присвоил себе право решать мою судьбу, который запихал меня к людям, использовавшими меня как раба и мальчика для битья. Который за все шесть лет моего личного ада так ни разу и не соизволил поинтересоваться, как же живется тому, над кем он взял опеку. Я жрал объедки из помойного ведра, не знал, как мое имя, считая, что "Отродье" - это оно и есть. А когда мне исполнилось шесть, мной решили скрепить сделку с партнером, испытывающим слабость к маленьким мальчикам. Я не для того в шесть лет стал убийцей своего насильника, чтобы опять становиться пешкой в политических игрищах. И да, еще один фактик. На момент смерти моих родителей, в моем ученическом сейфе было сто тысяч. Сейчас в нем - всего двадцать две. Остальное было снято вашим директором с формулировкой "на благо Гарри Поттера". И им же подана заявка в директорат на допуск к основным счетам. А я все эти годы жил на улицах. Опекун, адвокат, декан. Вы вернете все баллы моему факультету, отмените отработку, или я подам жалобу в Совет Попечителей с просьбой рассмотреть вашу профпригодность.

Подхватив свою сумку, Поттер вылетел из зала, оставляя за собой бледную Макгонагалл, таких же бледных учителей и учеников, задумчивых слизеринцев и тяжелую тишину.

* * *

\- Отлично, - довольно улыбнулся Люциус, отходя от Омута Памяти, стоящего на столе в личных комнатах зельевара.  
\- Нет, не хорошо, - строптиво отозвался Драко.  
\- Это почему же? - возмущенно повернулся к нему всем телом Гарри. - Я так старался!

\- Вот именно потому, что старался! - размахивая руками, возбужденно заходил по комнате Драко. - Остальные съели, и не подавились, но я-то видел, что ты играешь! Ты слишком старательно играл возмущение. Понимаешь? Если приглядеться, то видно, что ты будто в спектакле участвуешь. Чувства есть, а эмоций - нет.  
\- М-м-м... А ведь, пожалуй, Драко прав, - задумчиво нахмурился теперь уже и Снейп. - Мы так долго подбирали слова и то, как ты должен их произносить... Гневная спонтанная речь звучит не так.  
\- Этого теперь не изменить, - философски пожал плечами Поттер, расслабленно откидываясь на спинку кресла. - Самое главное, что Дамблдору придется действовать крайне осторожно - любое движение в мою сторону теперь будет трактоваться совсем иначе, чем до обнародования этих фактов. Полюбак он бы не купился хоть на десять искренних речей.

\- По-любому, все равно, но без твоего жаргона, - привычно-брюзгливо поправил его Северус. - И возьми у Драко материалы сегодняшнего дня. Твой прогул - не оправдание для невыученных уроков.  
\- Вот спасибо за заботу, - скривил губы в пародии на улыбку мальчишка. - Но все равно, спасибо, что дали отсидеться у себя этот день. Драко, слизеринцы как, намерены меня третировать или...?  
\- Или. Они еще не сошлись во мнениях. Факты твоей жизни у магглов не делают тебе чести, но то, что на твоем счету уже есть отнятая жизнь и твое нынешнее положение колеблют их мнение.  
\- Тогда пошли склонять чашу весов в мою сторону - мне не улыбается война на два фронта, - со вздохом закинул сумку на плечо Гарри, покидая такие уютные объятия кресла.

* * *

Гостиная Слизерина встретила их тихим гулом голосов и внимательными взглядами. Никто не лез к Поттеру и Драко с вопросами, никто не прятал в уголках губ глумливую усмешку. Бросив сумку в одно из незанятых кресел возле камина, Гарри остался стоять, внимательно оглядывая тех, кто сейчас находился в комнате. Вот странное дело: после первого учебного дня здесь должна сидеть куча ребят, делающих уроки, а на него исподтишка смотрят только три последних курса - пятый, шестой и седьмой. Хмыкнув на такое внимание, Гарри откашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание и в никуда проговорил:  
\- Все сказанное мной на завтраке - правда. Я жил у магглов, которые меня били, морили голодом, а потом подложили деловому партнеру в качестве бонуса. И нет, поиметь меня не успели - я порвал жирному уебку горло раньше. Да, я побирался, и нет - на улице я не жил. Да, у меня криминальное прошлое, и нет - ноги вытирать о себя я не позволю. Да, у меня есть девиз, и звучит он так "Есть человек - есть проблема. Нет человека - нет проблемы". Всем спасибо за внимание, я сказал все, что хотел.

\- Цицерон ты мой, - сделал вид, что смахивает слезу умиления Драко. - Браво! Такая речь достойна аплодисментов. И твоими словами: да, именно так и должна звучать спонтанная речь, вызванная накалом эмоций.  
\- Слушай, Дракончик, откуда такие познания? Ты у нас что, уроки актерского мастерства в тайне ото всех берешь? - подозрительно прищурился Гарри.  
\- Да просто я тебя уже успел хоть как-то изучить, - насмешливо фыркнул Драко.  
\- Миранда, хватит уши греть, подсаживайся, - внезапно проговорил Поттер. Подняв глаза, Драко обнаружил, что неподалеку от них с самым что ни на есть незаинтересованным видом стоит Вестлей.  
\- У тебя что, глаза на затылке? - полюбопытствовала девушка, грациозно расправляя широкую юбку на сиденье.  
\- Ага, - ухмыльнулся на это Гарри. - Не научился бы видеть, что у меня за спиной, давно бы в бордель продали. Или Снейп заикой сделал со своей привычкой подкрадываться.

\- Ты бы поуважительнее отзывался о нем, - сделал замечание Малфой. - Одно дело - дома, когда все свои, и совсем другое - здесь. Это к нам с тобой он снисходителен, а вот другие могут подумать совсем не то, что требуется, и создать проблемы, которые потом будет трудно расхлебать.  
\- Учту, - прикусил губу Гарри. Потом он повернулся к Миранде, которая все это время прислушивалась к разговору. - Вестлей, тут такое дело... Я сегодняшний день пропустил, а первогодок вы выставили, так что получить инфу мне не у кого. Ты можешь дать раскладку по тем, кого мне стоит принять во внимание?  
\- Раскладку... - прикрыла глаза ресницами девушка.  
\- Угу, раскладку. И бесплатно - это в ваших же интересах: иначе я могу попасть впросак и потянуть за собой весь факультет. А если я потяну за собой весь факультет, декан будет мной недоволен. А если он будет мной недоволен, то я молчать не стану, и кивну на вас, как на зажиливших инфу. Так понятно?

\- Ты - гений дипломатии, - тихо рассмеялась Миранда, которую такой Поттер изрядно развлекал. - Ладно, информация. С нашими ты разберешься сам. Те, что поступили на Рейвенкло - тоже проблем не доставят. Вороны предпочитают не лезть в дела остальных факультетов, оставаясь наблюдателями. Барсуки - это маятник, который сам не знает, куда приткнуться. Они обычно с большинством, хотя среди них и встречаются личности, а не масса.

Так что, основных проблем стоит ждать только от гриффов. Мало того, что декан у них окончила этот же факультет, так она еще и замдиректора. Директор у нас тоже... гриффиндорец. Правда, методы у него такие, что любой слизеринец от зависти умрет. Соответственно, все самое лучшее - его факультету. Поддержка, баллы, удобное расписание, укрывательство всего, всех и вся. Это только самое малое, что заметно сразу. А если в общем, то знай: если кто-то из гриффов убьет кого-то из слизеринцев, если только не личность вроде Малфоя или Забини, то убийце ничего не будет. Так, пожурят, назначат полгода дурацких отработок и все. Даже из школы не выгонят.  
\- Как у вас весело... - присвистнул Гарри. - То есть, я правильно понимаю, что мне лучше не ходить одному?

\- Трое-четверо, и желательно надолго из поля зрения не пропадать, - кивнула девушка. - А если по личностям... - она задумчиво прикусила нижнюю губу. - А если по ученикам, то тогда так. Девушек в расчет не бери. Особое внимание удели Уизли. Самая знаменитая семья магического мира. Предатели Крови, почти сквибы, нищие настолько, что не способны позволить себе купить каждому ребенку по персональной палочке, но наплодили их аж семь штук. Старший, Билл Уизли, школу уже закончил, и работает на гоблинов. Второй - Чарли Уизли, тоже выпустился, и работает где-то с драконами. Третий сын - Перси Уизли. Редкостный зануда и педант, с ограниченным полем зрения. Жутко стыдится родных, мечтает забыть о них сам и чтобы они забыли о нем. Четвертый и пятый - Фред и Джордж. Никогда и ни за что ничего не бери у них из рук. Парни башковитые, но абсолютно без тормозов. Экспериментаторы и изобретатели, которые либо станут знаменитыми, либо однажды подорвутся во время одного из своих опытов, либо окончат свои дни в Азкабане. Шестой - Рон Уизли. Абсолютная серость, по самую макушку залитая обидой на родных и завистью. На следующий год поступит его сестра, но сейчас я про нее ничего сказать не могу.

Затем, на кого следует обратить внимание - это Невилл Лонгботтом. Родители - чистокровные, но пострадали во время войны и его воспитывала бабка. По натуре - дракон в юбке. Из-за чего мальчишка похож на тюфяка. Боится и стесняется всего и всех. По силе - почти сквиб. Но фамилия уважаемая. Все остальные это так, массовка.  
\- Уизли... - что-то прикинул про себя Поттер. - А что, разве нельзя лишить их силы, и пусть бы они приносили обществу только пользу своими теориями? А практику доверили бы кому другому?

\- Лишить силы? - удивленно подняла брови Миранда. - Поттер, где ты выкопал такой бред? Если бы лишить мага силы было так просто, то никакой Азкабан магам бы был не нужен. Лишили силы, выставили в маггловский мир, и никаких проблем.  
\- Подожди, а как же тогда те магглорожденные, которые не хотят учится в Хогвартсе? - Гарри перевел недобрый взгляд на Драко, который даже в кресло вжался, до того он был холоден.  
\- Ну, таких мало. А если даже и бывают, то заблокировать им силы никак нельзя. Невыразимцы из Отдела Тайн просто накладывают на всю семью чары неразглашения, и они больше никогда не могут кому-то что-то сказать. А если оставить все, как есть, без обучения, то в основном годам к тринадцати сила вновь засыпает. Все, что остается у такого человека, это чуть больше удачливости, здоровья, долголетия. Ну, и там по мелочам еще. Кто-то может угадывать цифры, кто-то читать с закрытыми глазами...

\- Ничего? Ничего-ничего? Никакого лишения силы значит? Ах, ты ж, сука! Ну подожди, я тебе это припомню!!!


	7. Chapter 7

\- И что это было? - перевела взгляд девушка на вжавшегося в спинку кресла Малфоя.

Несмотря на прозвучавший отбой, только что за спиной Поттера, очень сердитого Поттера, хлопнула дверь. Как тому это удалось, учитывая чары бесшумности навешанные на нее, было даже интересно.  
\- А это, похоже, был мой папА, - кисло скривился Драко. - Ох, зря он так... С Гарри лучше не играть вслепую, иначе потом такого огребешь, что сам не рад будешь. Ему надо сразу говорить, что от него ждут. Заплатить, конечно, придется, но зато не будет разных... сюрпризов.  
\- Он настолько... непредсказуем?  
\- Я знаком с ним год, - потер шею Малфой и повертел головой, разминая мышцы. - Вот только, за этот год я понял, что ничего не понимаю. Если я вижу в определенной ситуации всего два выхода, то Поттер найдет все шесть. И пять из них будут такими, что проще умереть самому, чем воплощать его самоубийственный план. Который всегда оканчивается успехом.

\- Даже так... - отстраненно улыбнувшись, пятикурсница покинула Драко, своими словами только что окончательно утвердив Слизерин во мнении, что Поттера лучше признать своим.

* * *

Короткий стук в дверь, и, не дожидаясь ответа, она распахнулась.  
\- Поттер, я так и знал, что вы не сможете удержаться, чтобы не нарушить правила в первый же день, - устало выдохнул Снейп.  
\- У меня есть один вопрос к лорду Малфою, раз уж он еще здесь. Собстно, я к нему и шел.   
\- Соб-ствен-но, - раздельно, по слогам, произнес Люциус, который все еще сидел во втором кресле. - И что это за вопрос? Кстати, с чего вы решили, что я еще не ушел?  
\- Да ладно вам, как будто я тупой. Вы неделю перед школой заваливали меня инструкциями и тренировками до поздней ночи. А потом еще дольше сидели, разрабатывали планы. Как будто бы у вас было время и силы потрах... заняться сексом. Вы вон, сидите без галстуков, глазками поблескиваете... Я вот сейчас выйду, и будете, как два кролика.

\- Поттер, хватит уже озвучивать свои домыслы! - рассердился Северус. Не то, чтобы Поттер был не прав, но слышать это из уст одиннадцатилетнего мальчишки было неприятно. - Вопрос, и выметайтесь, пока уже я не назначил вам отработку за нарушение правил.  
\- Лорд Малфой, вы как предпочтете оплачивать откат: магией или делом? - склонив голову к плечу, Гарри хищным взглядом окинул сиятельного лорда.  
\- Откат? - настороженно выпрямился Люциус, отставляя бокал с вином. - Насколько я знаю, я ничего не сделал, чтобы получить откат. Все мои обязательства перед вами я выполняю.  
\- Да? Точно? А что же вы мне инфу по моим однокурсникам не дали? Заранее, чтобы я уже знал, чего ждать?  
\- Поттер, может, нам вместо вас и кашу разжевывать? - саркастично осведомился Северус. - Ну, чтобы тебе не пришлось излишне перенапрягать свой недоразвитый мозг? Перебьетесь. Уважение - оно либо есть, либо его нет. А факультет, на который ты так стремился, слабости не прощает. Прикроет, но не простит. Так что уважение и авторитет нарабатывай сам, если оно тебе так нужно. Не стоит рассчитывать, что мы с Люцем всегда тебя прикроем.  
\- Меня сейчас больше интересует, с чего вдруг разговор зашел об откате, - вернулся к первому вопросу Малфой. - Укажите мне, если сможете, на тот пункт, где я нарушил наше соглашение.  
\- О, да. Помните клятву, что вы мне давали у гоблинов? А? Припоминаете некий пункт насчет "Лгать"?  
\- Я вам и не лгал, - Люциус уже встал с кресла и подошел к Снейпу, который предпочел не лезть пока в эти разборки. Тем более, что "Не лгать" сильно отличается от "Не договаривать". А последним Люциус всегда изрядно грешил.  
\- Ц-ц-ц-ц... Нехорошо обманывать ребенка, - укоризненно покачал пальцем Гарри. - Нехорошо. Вот стоите вы, и без зазрения совести самым наглым образом лжете.   
\- В чем именно? - высокомерно осведомился Малфой.  
\- Как насчет вашей сказочки, что если я не соглашусь на вашу авантюру, то меня лишат силы и памяти? - от той простоты, с которой эта блондинистая сволочь втянула его в свои интриги, гнев в Поттере снова взметнулся лесным пожаром. 

\- Ну... - за всеми делами Люциус как-то упустил из виду этот мелкий факт. А ведь у него мелькали мысли, что Поттер не дурак, и этот вопрос постарается прояснить в первую очередь. Но то одно, то другое, и он постоянно откладывал прояснение этого вопроса на потом. Вот и дооткладывался.   
\- И что ты хочешь? - увы, но это как раз-таки укладывалось в тот самый пункт клятвы "Не лгать". И Поттер был прав, намекая на откат. Но, раз уж он сам завел про это разговор, значит, и плату уже продумал. Осталось только выяснить - что именно.

\- Родителей вы мне вернуть не в силах, - принялся рассуждать вслух Поттер. - Опекунство выгодно для ваших дел вам же самому. Деньги есть и у меня, так что ваши мне ни к чему. Нет, много их никогда не бывает, но это не тот вопрос, от которого вы можете банально откупиться. Остается, что? - мальчик прекратил расхаживать по комнате под пристальными взглядами мужчин.  
\- Что?

\- Я хочу получить в свое пользование своего личного крестного! То есть - оправдания Сириуса Блэка и его свободы. А как вы этого добьетесь, уже не моя проблема! - одарив опешивших мужчин сияющей улыбкой, Гарри выскользнул из личных комнат зельевара, пока маги не пришли в себя и не запустили в него чем-нибудь крайне неприятным.

* * *

\- Ну что, Люц, допрыгался? - Северус принялся заваривать ту сложную смесь, которую называл чаем. Сейчас ему для успокоения нервов требовалось совсем не вино.

\- М-да... как-то я упустил этот момент из виду, - кисло согласился с ним Малфой. - Но какой все же ушлый ребенок, согласись? Так быстро узнать и тут же просчитать варианты! Жаль, что Нарси больше не может иметь детей - будь у нас дочь, я бы не раздумывая ни секунды заключил между ними магическую помолвку.  
\- У тебя есть Драко, - фыркнул на это зельевар, - чем не вариант?  
\- Не пойдет, - категорично мотнул головой аристократ. - Драко его не потянет. Поттер уже подмял сына под себя, а когда они еще немного подрастут - Гарри моего Драко вместо коврика под ноги подстелит. Им лучше быть только друзьями.

\- Ладно, тут пока время терпит. Но как ты собираешься выкручиваться с его требованием?  
\- Как? Да никак. Выполню и все.  
\- Как просто у тебя все получается! - раздраженно воскликнул Снейп, начиная нервно вышагивать по комнате. - Вот так запросто возьмешь, и освободишь эту блохастую шавку! И тогда прощай твои планы на Поттера - стоит только Блэку освободиться, он тут же потребует Поттера себе, и чему он только его научит!

\- Северус, ты предвзято смотришь. Надо мыслить шире, - не стал поддаваться настроению любовника Люциус. - Ты до сих пор воспринимаешь моего шурина с точки зрения подростка. А ведь сейчас все настолько иначе.  
\- Ну давай, просвети меня, какое уже место ты отвел Блэку в своих планах?

\- Поттер прав, по всем пунктам. Вопрос даже не в том, что я ему солгал - клятва подразумевала правдивость после моего опекунства. То, что было до, уже не входит в нее. А тот разговор в кафе был именно что до. Дело совсем в другом. У Поттера совсем другой тип мышления и воспитание. И это впредь надо учитывать. Я хоть и хожу по грани, но дела с криминалом не имею. А парень живет им, воспитан в той среде, и мыслит совсем другими категориями. Это для меня Блэк - отработанный материал. Для тебя - кошмар твоего ученичества. А для Поттера - еще один игрок. Если выпустить шурина, то Дамблдору придется еще больше усложнять свои планы, вводя в них его. Одновременно у Гарри появится еще один щит: если те слухи о влюбленности Блэка в своего приятеля окажутся правдивы, то у Сириуса будет мощная мотивация его защиты. Помимо того, что он - магический крестный. Или не магический? Ты не в курсе?

\- Магический... - растерянно кое-что припомнил Снейп. - Но тогда каким образом он мог навредить Поттерам?

\- Похоже, Дамблдор просто убирал ненужную уже фигуру, - присвистнул Малфой. - Однако... Опекунство Блэку никто не отдаст - слишком много факторов против. Десять лет Азкабана нарушат психику любого. Затем - он вычеркнут из Рода. То есть, не владеет всеми необходимыми знаниями, чтобы передать их воспитаннику. Там еще по мелочам много чего набрать можно, но это главное. Видеться может сколько угодно, но Поттер останется под моей опекой. Да и сам мальчик вряд ли будет таким дураком, чтобы перейти под его руку. А вот свободный Блэк может нечаянно разболтать кое-что, что директору будет совсем невыгодно. Какой хороший откуп у Поттера... Великолепный...

\- Люциус, - пощелкал пальцами перед лицом ушедшего в дальние дали друга Северус, - очнись. Прежде, чем планировать Блэка, ты его сначала должен освободить так, чтобы при этом твою шею не свернули. Если уж Дамблдор засадил одного из самых верных своих сторонников в тюрьму только потому, что он мешал его планам, то тебя или меня он однозначно жалеть не станет.  
\- Сейчас как раз самое время, как ты не поймешь, Север! - азартно воскликнул блондин. - Именно сейчас, когда дети донесут эту информацию до семей, да еще добавят своих домыслов... О! Кстати! Обязательно надо проследить, чтобы это напечатали в "Пророке"! Понимаешь? Дамблдор будет занят, слишком занят, чтобы вовремя среагировать на Блэка. Мордредовы подштанники... Ну, Поттер! Северус, твое мнение: Нарси сможет родить еще одного ребенка?

\- Нет, - категорично заявил Снейп, прекрасно отследив ход мыслей своего любовника. - Зачать его она сможет, но вот выносить и родить - уже вряд ли. Ищи другой способ привязать пацана к семье. Если ты так уж против его соединения с Драко, то жени их обоих на сестрах. Те же сестры Гринграсс или близняшки Патил. И те, и другие - чистокровные, знающие, чего ожидать от таких браков. Их ровесники, что тоже плюс.  
\- Хм...? Ты думаешь? Тогда я сегодня же свяжусь с Анваром и Хьюго.   
\- Ага. Только не забудь поставить в известность о своих планах Поттера - иначе тебе потом могут преподнести такой сюрприз, что даже Уизли будешь рад.

\- Ладно, ладно, - весело разулыбался Люциус. - Ты не помнишь, на чем там нас так резко прервали?


	8. Chapter 8

Буквально через пару дней Гарри выяснил, чем же так примечательны Уизли. На уроках по полетам он едва успел зацепить Драко прежде, чем тот совершил одну из своих глупостей, продиктованных непомерной гордыней. 

Невилл не смог удержать контроля над своей метлой, и взлетел раньше, чем разрешила мадам Хуч. Мало того - он на ней не удержался и свалился так неудачно, что треск сломанного запястья услышали все. Пока их тренер отводила пострадавшего в Больничное крыло, Драко углядел в траве выпавшую из кармана Невилла напоминалку, и уже собирался было куда-нибудь ее закинуть, но тут вовремя подоспел Гарри. Сжав руку Малфоя так, что на ней наверняка остались синяки, он отнял шарик и передал его лохматой девочке, которая уже успела привлечь внимание первокурсников своим энтузиазмом и которая, похоже, опекала растяпу-Лонгботтома.  
Это действие настолько не понравилось Уизли, что он попытался вызвать Гарри и Малфоя на соревнование - кто быстрее и выше взлетит. Хорошо, что Гарри продолжал держать Драко за руку, и не дал тому поддаться на подначку! Стоило только Рону взлететь, как вернулась мадам Хуч, которая тут же сняла баллы с Гриффиндора. Естественно, виноват оказался Слизерин, хотя логику обвинений Гарри так и не понял. 

Предупреждению Миранды он внял, передвигаясь по школе только в компании Драко и его старого приятеля по детским играм - Блейза. На Грегори Гойла и Винсента Крэбба Гарри перестал обращать внимание уже давно - эти два увальня были негласными телохранителями Драко едва ли не с самого младенчества. Иногда к ним присоединялись Теодор Нотт и Эдмонд Розье. Благодаря этому они смогли избежать уже не одной стычки со львами, решившими, что раз Поттер не попал к ним, значит он - само воплощение Зла. И при полном попустительстве директора и замдиректора.   
Нет, насчет Дамблдора - еще ладно. У старичка образовались некоторые проблемы с директоратом Гринготтса и Советом Лордов, где он был вынужден давать неприятные для себя объяснения, так что ему сейчас было несколько не до школы. А вот Макгонагалл точно невзлюбила его. Иначе как еще объяснить ее придирчивость? И палочкой он неправильно взмахивает, и домашние задания неправильно оформляет, и ошибок у него много...

После двух недель такого третирования Гарри решил, что разбираться с такой предвзятостью должен не он, и рассказал обо всем Снейпу, предоставив в качестве доказательства те самые работы и свои воспоминания.

Потребовалось всего два дня, что бы все прекратилось. Правда, за эти дни Гриффиндор потерял почти все уже заработанные очки, а его представители получили столько отработок, что школьный завхоз, мистер Филч, едва ли не сиял от счастья. Теперь декан Гриффиндора при виде Гарри только поджимала губы и делала скорбное лицо, но зато необоснованные придирки прекратились.  
Прекрасно отдавая себе отчет, что полученная им передышка долго не продлится, Гарри каждый вечер, как на работу, являлся в личные комнаты Снейпа, где по два часа отрабатывал беспалочковые заклинания. Упрямый, гордый, заносчивый Драко не мог допустить, чтобы кто-то умел что-то, чего не может он, и потому, стиснув зубы, до обмороков занимался тем же самым. Как однажды в своей саркастичной манере заметил зельевар - все упиралось только в лень самого Драко, потому как его успехи после приложенных усилий превзошли все, чему они с Люциусом пытались научить его на протяжении десяти лет.

Изредка к ним присоединялся и сам Люциус, который старательно плел интригу вокруг освобождения Сириуса Блэка из тюрьмы. И это было совсем непросто: несмотря на скандал вокруг директора, его влияние отнюдь не уменьшилось. Он настолько давно и прочно приучил всех к тому, что все, сделанное им - правильно и на благо, так что даже теперь сомневающихся в его безгрешности можно было пересчитать по пальцам.

* * *

Таким образом прошел весь сентябрь, и уже заканчивался октябрь. В воздухе носилось предвкушение праздника, а деканов четырех факультетов все чаще можно было заметить возле гигантских тыкв Хагрида, лесничего Хогвартса.

Кстати, да. Этот, весьма примечательный персонаж, попытался было, навязаться в друзья, но, после первого же посещения его хижины, этот порыв был оставлен без внимания. Косноязычный, до самых костей преданный директору, не имеющий связей и знаний - Хагрид был признан Поттером бесполезным. Его воспоминания о родителях Гарри ограничивались причитаниями о том, каким классным ловцом был Джеймс, какой доброй была Лили, какими образцовыми гриффиндорцами были они оба. И как жаль, что он, Гарри, попал на Слизерин. Прослушав этот монолог уже в третий раз, Поттер без всяких сожалений покинул хижину лесничего.  
Вообще-то, о родителях он знал несколько больше, чем предполагали остальные. Первым делом сунув нос в школьные архивы, Гарри сразу вычислил, что Снейп был одногодкой Поттеров-старших. Почти неделя настырного преследования зельевара, и мальчик обогатился весьма занятной информацией, свидетельствующей о том, что его мама как-то уж слишком резко сменила гнев на милость, а его отец был тем еще... шутником. От шуток которого многие умывались кровью.

Отложив эту информацию в дальнюю копилку памяти, Гарри вернулся от дней минувших к дням сегодняшним. 

* * *

\- Мистер Поттер. Рад вам сообщить, что мне удалось заставить Визенгамот поднять для пересмотра дело вашего крестного в обход его Главы. Учитывая, что он не просто друг семьи, а магический крестный - он никак не может быть виновен. И это без проблем подтвердит допрос с Веритасерумом. Так что готовьтесь - слушание состоится как раз на Рождество, - вальяжно развалившись в кресле, Люциус всем своим видом демонстрировал довольство самим собой и окружающим миром. Имел на то полное право - в этот пересмотр было вложено столько денег и усилий, что его зятя можно было по праву называть "бриллиантовым". Допущенный к материалам дела, Люциус только и мог, что головой качать: любой, даже самый недалекий адвокат развалил бы его всего за полчаса, даже не прилагая к тому усилий, настолько оно было... шитым. Никаких доказательств, никакой работы со свидетелями, не было даже простого допроса, не говоря уже о Сыворотке Правды! 

\- Вот ка-а-ак... - задумчиво потеребил нижнюю губу Гарри. - А как насчет того, что он до этого Рождества может и не дожить, если мешал Дамблдору настолько сильно, что тот его без суда в тюрягу затолкал?  
\- Тюрьму, а не тюрягу, - за последний год маги привыкли поправлять Поттера уже чисто автоматически. - Я там кое-кого напряг, еще кое-кому кое-что шепнул, так что, дожить до свободы Блэк должен.

Вскочив с кресла, Люциус мягко прошелся по гостиной Снейпа. Видимо, приняв какое-то решение, кивнул сам себе и повернулся к Гарри.   
\- Есть один вопрос, который не терпит отлагательства. Но решать его в одиночку мне бы не хотелось, хотя я имею на то полное право.  
\- Что еще? - Поттер прошел к своему креслу и сел. Раз уж лорд завел такой разговор и таким тоном, тема и впрямь не терпит отлагательств.  
\- Помолвка. Ваша.  
\- Помолвка? Моя? Мне же только одиннадцать! - поразился Гарри. Вот чего-чего, но такого он точно не ожидал.  
\- Гарри, видимо, ты все еще плохо понимаешь, что такое магический мир. Из-за большинства наших обычаев и ритуалов мы застряли практически в средневековье. Да, кто бы что не говорил про чистокровных, мы отслеживаем мир магглов, особенно после войны. И мы более, чем хорошо, осведомлены, на что они способны. Но мы - не они. По сути мы - совсем другой биологический вид. Мы живем дольше, болеем меньше, способны вынести такое, от чего простой человек умрет сразу, в то время как маг не только продержится, но и будет иметь вполне даже неплохие шансы выкарабкаться. Маггл способен иметь общее потомство только со своим видом, а маги... Как, по-твоему, мог родиться хотя бы тот же Хагрид? 

\- Я что, должен женится на каком-нибудь... ком-нибудь... таком? - задушено просипел Гарри, на какой-то момент вообразив себе самое ужасное.  
\- Нет же! Я просто пытаюсь объяснить тебе, что маги следуют совсем другим традициям, одна из которых - ранняя помолвка. Так получилось, что женщин у нас меньше, чем мужчин, поэтому заключать союзы стоит начать как можно раньше. Уже сейчас свободных девочек почти не осталось, а если вы будете ждать своего хотя бы шестнадцатилетия, то вам останутся только полукровки или магглорожденные. 

\- А чем они плохи? - Гарри искренне не понимал, но и размахивать руками не торопился. Малфой, конечно, тот еще жук, и свою выгоду не упустит никогда, но и откровенно подставлять его, Гарри, под удар, тоже не станет. Слишком уж он нужен лорду для осуществления его планов. Поэтому лучше узнать и потом решать, чем отказаться, и вляпаться по полной.  
\- Кровь - это суть твоей магии, что течет по венам, - как-то задумчиво начал подбирать слова Люциус. - Она красная у всех. Но у кого-то она яркая, алая, звенит и поет в жилах. У кого-то она густая, почти черная, застывшая в своем движении. А у третьих - она блеклая, розовая, больше похожая на разбавленный сок, чем на кровь. Первые - это те, у кого кровь сильная и здоровая. Вторые - это те, у кого кровь застыла, почти потеряв магию. Третьи - это те, у кого она еще не набрала цвет. Что бы кровь всегда была алой, застывшую черную иногда надо разбавлять розовой, причем, заранее, иначе это может и не помочь. Но если разбавлять ее слишком часто, то она может и потерять свой цвет. Понимаете, Гарри? 

\- Мой отец разбавил свою алую кровь розовой кровью моей матери, чтобы она не стала черной и застывшей... так? - медленно уяснил для себя ситуацию Поттер. - И чтобы не разбавлять ее дальше, я должен жениться на ком-то, у кого такая же алая кровь, как и у меня?  
\- Знаете, кто бы что не говорил про вашего отца, он сделал наилучший выбор из возможных, раз вы с первого раза понимаете такие вещи, - как-то устало сгорбился Люциус, приседая в кресло напротив мальчика. - Большинство магглорожденных и полукровок не хотят понять эту простую истину, с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, доказывая свою правоту, основанную совсем на других основах вида. 

\- Что будет, если я женюсь на какой-нибудь девчонке из простых? - чисто из любопытства решил прояснить это вопрос Гарри, уже приняв решение не противиться решению Малфоя.   
\- Вам лично? Ничего, - безразлично пожал плечами маг. - А вот уже вашим детям придется намного сложнее. Если вы не задумываетесь над , как выполнять те же Левиосу или Люмос, то ваш сын о беспалочковой магии сможет только мечтать. И чем дальше, тем больше будет эта разница в силе.  
\- Ла-а-адно. Я ее знаю?  
\- У меня было две кандидатуры. Сестры Патил и Гринграсс. Попробуйте угадать, кого я выбрал? - мужчине было интересно, сможет ли Поттер отследить ход его мыслей.  
\- Патил... Это те, у которых одна на Гриффиндоре, а вторая в Рейвенкло, да? М-м-м... И Дафна... Э-э-э... Ну... А если... Или нет..

Откинувшись на спинку кресла, маг наблюдал за ходящим по комнате мальчиком, решающим его несложную, в общем-то, загадку.

\- Гринграсс, - без тени сомнений объявил спустя пару минут Гарри.  
\- А причина? - продолжил урок Малфой. - Причина, по которой мой выбор был в их пользу.  
\- Ну, там много чего.  
\- А я пока не тороплюсь, - парировал мужчина.  
\- Ладно, попробую. Патил не англичанки, да еще и на разных факультетах. Не знаю, чем занимается их отец, но вряд ли его бизнес здесь, в Англии. Он же индус, да? То есть, у него нет тех связей, что вам нужны, или их мало. А Гринграссы, насколько я знаю, занимаются торговлей драгоценными камнями, и уже не одно столетие. То есть - они англичане, хоть у них и не английская фамилия. Значит, у них связей больше, и те, которые нужны. Отец Дафны тоже слизеринец, если я правильно помню, значит, вы с ним так или иначе знакомы. Я прав?  
\- Полностью. Даже горжусь, что я настолько хороший учитель, раз вы демонстрируете такие успехи всего через год нашего знакомства, - Люциус просто таки лучился гордостью.

\- Ну, я могу вам еще две причины назвать, - смешливо ухмыльнулся Гарри.  
\- Н-да? Это какие же? - зря Малфой забыл, с кем имеет дело.  
\- Ну, еще одна причина - вы не просто так хотите женить нас на сестрах, так вы крепче привяжете меня к своей семье.  
\- А вторая?

\- Патил - брюнетки, а Дафна - блондинка. Скорее всего, блондинка и ее сестра, а значит - она не испортит вашу породу! - показав лорду язык, Гарри со смехов выскочил из комнаты, оставив мага шипеть ему вслед обещания выпороть. Как и всегда.

* * *

Уже потом Гарри внимательно пригляделся к своей невесте. Ну, что сказать... Маленькая, худенькая, белокурая. Глаза голубые, но в них вроде как что-то есть. Во всяком случае, не абсолютная пустота. Учится на уровне, помощи не просит - значит, мозгов материал понять хватает. Что ж, не самый плохой выбор. Осталось только понять, как сама девочка относится к такому будущему, и наладить взаимопонимание. Что уж тут сложного?

В отличие от Драко. Как оказалось, существовала предварительная договоренность на словах между Малфоями и Паркинсонами о помолвке между Панси Паркинсон и Драко. И теперь, после того как все заинтересованные лица получили эту, совсем не тайную информацию, Панси закатывала Драко роскошные истерики, веселящие всех старшекурсников. Все понимали, что Малфой своей выгоды не упустит, и, если уж он заключил помолку между Асторией, младшей сестрой Дафны и Драко, то это что-то, да значит. А своим поведением Панси только уменьшала шансы на приличную партию - ибо кто захочет взять в жены ту слизеринку, которая не понимает выгоды? 

* * *

Так что Хэллоуин все встретили в самом разном настроении. Гарри пытался потихоньку понять, как ему теперь общаться с Дафной. Сама девочка занималась тем же самым - уж больно отличалось воспитание, полученное Поттером, от принятого в их кругах. И ей надо было понять, чего же именно ей ожидать от столь непредсказуемого жениха, да еще находящегося под такой опекой. Недоразумения происходили постоянно, но благополучно разрешались, стоило только понять точку расхождения. Если все так продолжится и дальше, общее будущее сулило немало приятного и интересного.  
Драко продолжал прятаться от Панси, которая все еще на что-то надеялась, несмотря на внушение, полученное от леди Паркинсон, до которой какая-то добрая душа донесла о недостойном поведении дочери.

Размах празднования был впечатляющим. Куча висящих в воздухе тыкв, среди которых не было ни одной одинаковой рожицы. Приглядевшись к некоторым, Гарри тихонько зафыркал в кубок с тыквенным соком: судя по особо злобным оскалам, их оформлением занимался не иначе, как сам Снейп. А что? Неужели зельевар не может позволить себе развлечься?  
Оранжевая еда, оранжевые свечи, оранжевое оформление... От обилия яркого цвета уже в глазах рябило, но это не портило атмосферу праздника. Его испортил Квирелл, несчастный заика, ведущий у них ЗОТИ. Ворвавшись в самый разгар пира, и припадочно тряся своим неизменным лиловым тюрбаном, воняющим чесноком, он срывающимся голосом завопил, перекрывая гул голосов и смех, царящие в Большом Зале:  
\- Тролль! Там, в подземельях, тролль! - и тут же свалился в обморок между столами.


	9. Chapter 9

Едва только прозвучала эта фраза, как в Большом Зале воцарилась тишина. Но всего несколько секунд, и тишина взорвалась оглушительным гомоном голосов. Вскрики испуга, боевой азарт, недоуменные восклицания, логические прикидки "Как?" - все это создавало такую какофонию, что директору пришлось воспользоваться заклинанием громкости, чтобы его услышали.

\- Уважаемые ученики! Мне жаль, что наш праздник прерван таким образом, но у меня нет выбора. Старосты - проводите свои факультеты по гостиным, и проследите, чтобы по дороге не потерялся кто-нибудь. Гостиные закройте, и не выходите до тех пор, пока не придут ваши деканы - они откроют паролем. Все, а теперь расходитесь. 

Гриффиндорцы поднялись с оглушительным шумом, в котором сильно выделялись голоса двух рыжих Уизли - братьев-близнецов Фреда и Джорджа, которые громко предполагали, куда и на что можно использовать этого самого тролля в качестве ингредиентов для их опытов. Хорошо, что старостой факультета был еще один Уизли, который хорошо-о-о знал своих братьев и потому держал их под самым пристальным присмотром. А больше настолько сумасшедших не было.

Рейвенкло, Хаффлпафф и сам Слизерин проявили отменную дисциплину. Никакой сутолоки, паники, растерянности. Седьмой курс впереди, потом пятый, в середине третий, первый и второй, затем четвертый, а замыкают шестикурсники. Воронам идти в башню дольше всех, поэтому через двери они вышли первыми, барсуки живут на первом этаже возле кухни - поэтому выходят вторыми. Последними Зал покидают змеи. 

У Драко азартно блестят глаза и он вертит головой - сказали же, что тролль в подземелье, так вдруг повезет?! А вот у Гарри все это вызывает совсем не радужные мысли, из-за которых он пролезает в первые ряды, к семикурсникам.  
\- Поттер, а ну, брысь на свое место! - сердито шипит на него Флинт. Он не староста, но идет в первых рядах, держа в руках палочку и внимательно оглядываясь по сторонам.  
\- Флинт, подожди, - так же оглядываясь по сторонам, серьезно возражает Гарри. - Если сказано, что тролль в подземелье, почему нам не разрешили остаться в Зале, а погнали именно туда, где его видели? Кто-нибудь впереди идет?  
\- В подзе... Мордредовы яйца!!! Парни, прикрываете мелких, я вперед! - несмотря на свою внешность, мозгами капитан квиддичной команды Слизерина обделен не был, и хорошо понял, что пытался сказать ему мелкий Поттер.

Но предупреждение опоздало. Сначала возникла чудовищная вонь, и почти сразу же следом - на стену коридора выползла уродливая тень. Быстро оглядевшись, Флинт коротко, но емко выругался - самое худшее место из возможных. Никаких ниш, дверей, тупиков. Прямой коридор с высоким потолком, так что даже такая громада, как тролль, передвигаться будет совершенно свободно. Позади - такая же прямая труба-ловушка. Но делать что-то надо.

\- Седьмой, шестой курсы, парни - ко мне! Остальные - бегом назад в Зал! Девчонки, вы - отвечаете, чтобы добежали все! - быстро принял решение Маркус. Пусть завалить тролля очень сложно, но дать время младшим спастись они точно смогут. Да и кто будет подставляться специально? Им главное протянуть время до прихода деканов, а это вряд ли долго.  
Выстроившись в шахматном порядке, старшекурсники приготовились атаковать смердящую, почти четырехметровую тушу на редкость отвратительного вида, когда Флинт краем глаза зацепил движение сбоку. И тут же коридор огласился рыком, вполне сопоставимом с тролльим.

\- Поттер, Малфой!!! Пикси вас забери! Какого хрена вы здесь делаете?! Почему не ушли со всеми?!  
\- Спокойно, кэп, - сосредоточенно сопя, и бросая короткие быстрые взгляды на приближающееся чудовище, Гарри сматывал с пояса очень тонкий, почти невидимый, поблескивающий шнур, обмотанный в несколько кругов.   
\- Это что? - проявил любопытство Драко, знакомый с Поттером куда лучше остальных, и потому справедливо предполагающий грядущую пакость, обещающую быть грандиозной. Раз они не убежали со всеми, значит, у его приятеля есть план. Если есть план, то наверняка он увенчается успехом. И он, Драко, будет дураком, если пропустит зрелище!  
\- Стальная проволока, - Гарри пропускал ее через руки, прикидывая длину.  
\- Зачем она тебе? - Флинт не спускал глаз с тролля, который уже начал замахиваться своей дубинкой, намереваясь обрушить ее на головы букашек, которые так вкусно пахли, и почему-то не убегали.

\- А вот зачем! Вингардиум Левиоса! - тускло поблескивающая нить поднялась в воздух, повинуясь движению рук первокурсника, и намоталась на шею тролля. Еще одно движение в стороны, и дубинка падает с жутким грохотом на пол, а руки чудовища начинают скрести шею. Драко восторженно свистит, понимая, что именно собирается сделать Гарри, а сам Поттер несколько секунд смотрит в глаза существа, которое никак не может понять, почему ему так трудно дышать, и откуда эта боль в его шее. Время застывает янтарной смолой, в которой нет звуков, нет движения, а есть только они двое. Все еще скребя шею, тролль опускается на колени, и именно сейчас в той стороне коридора, куда убежали остальные, слышится бег нескольких человек, только уже в их сторону. Это будто служит сигналом, и Гарри резко разводит руки в стороны. Короткий жалобный стон, который быстро обрывается, и на защитный купол, который предусмотрительный Поттер резко ставит над всеми, струей бьет почти черная кровь, а к ногам подбежавших преподавателей катится отрезанная голова.

\- Мис-с-стер Поттер... - разъяренной змеей шипит Снейп.  
\- Гарри, мальчик мой, как же так? - растерянно разводит руками директор.  
\- Мистер Поттер, вы понимаете, что ваша выходка подвергла риску ваших однокурсников, которые из-за вас не смогли покинуть коридор вместе со всеми? - а это уже МакГонагалл.  
\- Во-первых, господин директор... Я - не ваш мальчик. Еще раз так меня назовете, и я пожалуюсь опекуну, что вы делаете мне грязные намеки. Профессор Макгонагалл, мои однокурсники остались прикрывать не меня, я еще получу своих пизд... я еще получу на орехи в гостиной от своих и профессора Снейпа за то, что остался, когда должен был бежать со всеми. А еще, уваж-ж-жаемый директор... Я обязательно напишу опекуну, а так же отцу своей невесты, что вы хотели нас убить.  
\- Мистер Поттер! - на щеках профессора Трансфигурации расцвел гневный румянец. - Что вы себе позволяете?! Вы понимаете, что ваше поведение недопустимо, и оно подлежит рассмотрению Совета Попечителей?

\- Тот же Совет Попечителей вполне справедливо задаст господину директору закономерный вопрос "Какого хрена"? Вам же ясно сказали, что тролль в _подземелье_! Что неясного? Тролль - в подземелье! То есть, директор должен был закрыть двери Большого Зала, оставить там хоть одного взрослого, и тогда уже бегать по школе, отлавливая эту тварюшку. А что он делает? Гриффы живут в башне, и они без риска туда добираются. То же самое - Рейвенкло и Хаффлпафф. Ладно. Но какого хрена отправили в гостиную нас?! Нас, слизеринцев, чья гостиная в подземельях?! А? Это что, попытка избавиться от всех неугодных разом? Я - единственный Поттер. Драко - единственный наследник Малфоев. Крэбб, Гойл, Паркинсон, Флинт, Дафна... Я много кого могу назвать. Так почему нас отправили из безопасного места навстречу троллю?

После этого вопроса некоторые преподаватели начали переглядываться - они настолько привыкли без раздумий выполнять распоряжения Альбуса, что этот факт прошел как-то мимо их сознания. 

\- А ведь они будут в своем праве, Альбус, - задумчиво проговорил профессор Флитвик, внимательно разглядывающий голову тролля перед собой. - Мы отправили целый факультет навстречу опасности, и никто даже не подумал, чем это чревато. Если бы не реакция и быстрота мышления мистера Поттера... Кстати, молодой человек, позвольте вас поздравить: даже среди взрослых нет никого, кто может похвастаться головой тролля, добытой в одиннадцать лет. Да еще добытой так оригинально. Не поделитесь, каким образом вы додумались до такого?

\- Я люблю читать, - широко улыбнулся Гарри. - Я очень люблю читать наши книжки. У магов, как я уже успел выяснить, развлекательной литературы нет, только какие-то хроники и жизнеописания. А вот чтобы что-то такое, приключенческое или детектив, на худой конец - ужастик, нету.   
\- И как связаны эти два факта? - не понял Флитвик.  
\- Ни в одной из прочитанных мной книг, ни один из монстров не может выжить, если ему отрубить голову. С чего бы вдруг быть исключением из правил этому? И вообще - я его победил, я ему башку отрезал, поэтому голова - мой трофей, который я хочу получить.

\- Мистер Поттер, но зачем он вам? - изумилась Макгонагалл.  
\- Как это - зачем? - посмотрел на нее, как на полную дуру мальчик. - Это - мой трофей. Я же не всегда буду жить у лорда Малфоя! Придет время, и я отремонтирую свой родной дом, а на входе повешу ее, и обязательно подпишу, что я ее добыл в одиннадцать лет! И пусть все от зависти лопаются!  
\- Поттер, невелика победа, завалить тролля. Они же самые тупые из всех созданий, - иронично хмыкнул Флинт.

\- Маркус, а ты сам на кого уже поохотиться успел, а? У тебя есть чья-нибудь голова в трофеях? Нет? Вот и завидуй молча! А я имею полное право гордиться собой!  
Окинув всех торжествующим взглядом, заметно скиснув, наткнувшись на многообещающее выражение глаз Снейпа, проигнорировав Дамблдора, Поттер решил, что самое время удалиться. Так, на всякий случай...

* * *

На следующее утро Гарри проснулся героем школы. Все только и обсуждали, что его вчерашний поступок. Это было напечатано в газете, которая шуршала сейчас в руках практически у всех учеников. Но тема разговоров только этим не ограничивалась. Обсуждалось и сегодняшнее заседание Совета Попечителей, который должен будет вынести вердикт, чем было решение Дамблдора: ошибкой или все же осознанным решением. Уточнить могли бы Поттер с Малфоем-младшим, но к ним предпочитали не лезть - Снейп не поленился донести до любовника информацию о нынешней выходке Героя, и лорд Малфой еще вчера вечером почтил обоих своим присутствием. Видимо, разговор был тяжелым, так оба мальчишки сейчас очень старательно и осторожно пристраивали свои пятые точки на стулья под удовлетворенным взглядом своего декана.

Старосты Слизерина, вчера вечером горевшие желанием "побеседовать" с первокурсниками, не стали этого делать, стоило только им увидеть весьма характерную походку вернувшейся от декана парочки. И сегодня они только с удовлетворением смотрели на неловкие попытки Малфоя и Поттера сесть поудобнее. 

Если Поттер отнесся к наказанию довольно философски, то Драко ему чуть весь мозг не вынес еще с вечера своим нытьем. В конце концов Гарри не выдержал, и вспылил, объяснив своему почти брату, что он думает о нытиках, не способных просчитывать последствия своих поступков наперед. Неужели Драко думал, что за такую выходку их по головке погладят и леденцом наградят?! Малфой от такого отпора опешил, и робко поинтересовался, неужели Гарри уже тогда знал, что их накажут? Они же победили, тогда почему?!

Закатив глаза, Гарри принялся объяснять на пальцах свои резоны. Первое: ему надо было проверить, насколько просто убить тварь подручными средствами. Легко. Второе: ему надо было заставить слизеринцев окончательно считаться с собой, чтобы в их дурные головы даже тени неудобной для него мысли не проникло. А что для этого подходит лучше всего, чем эффектный поступок, о котором будут говорить все? Но не абы какой, а такой, чтобы кровь в жилах стыла! И последнее. Прости, Дракон, но ты по сравнению со своим папашей - воробей против тяжелого бомбардировщика. И теперь лорд Малфой знает, на что я способен, если загнать меня в угол. Поэтому, искренне надеюсь, сильно больших глупостей он делать не будет.

Печально вздохнув, Драко согласно кивнул головой, но тут же повеселел и потребовал ответа, что такое тяжелый бомбардировщик. Распахнув глаза на такое невежество, Гарри только макушку почесал, и пообещал показать все, что сможет, на каникулах.

* * *

Видимо, Совет Попечителей был _очень_ сильно недоволен действиями директора, раз через три дня Дамблдор за ужином принес официальные извинения всему факультету Слизерин за то, что подверг их опасности. Факультет извинения принял сдержанно, но с такими скептическими выражениями на лицах, что неудобно стало даже преподавателям. А вот Гриффиндор был от такого в ярости и во всем обвинил самих слизеринцев. При чем тут они, Гарри так и не понял. Никакой логики.


	10. Chapter 10

Снейп был крайне зол на мальчишек за их выходку. Если Люциус щедро, не жалея рук, их отшлепал, то сам зельевар нашел куда более эффектное и эффективное наказание. А именно: он заставил Гарри и Драко самих заниматься тролльей головой. Потрошить ее, вываривать, бальзамировать... Работа на редкость поганая и грязная, от которой Драко один раз свалился в обморок, и два раза едва удержался. Да и Поттер, как бы не храбрился, весьма заметно зеленел и бледнел, выполняя нужные операции под бдительным оком их надзирателя. Этот урок оказался куда более успешным, чем порка лорда Малфоя. Ну, выпороли и выпороли... Первый раз, что ли? А вот разбираться с последствиями своего геройства оказалось куда менее приятно, чем казалось. После окончания наказания Гарри вслух поклялся, что, если ему еще раз придет в голову такая блажь, он будет гнать ее пинками. Наверняка ведь можно будет обойтись без такого, или вообще - спихнуть на кого-то другого?  
Видимо, выводы из урока были сделаны правильные, раз в уголках жестких губ появился намек на одобрительную улыбку. 

За всеми этими событиями незаметно подкралось Рождество. Дамблдор передал через Снейпа предложение остаться на праздник в замке, но Поттер только пальцем у виска покрутил: с чего бы вдруг ему это делать? У него есть дом, где его ждут. Есть дом его невесты, есть обязательства, которые надо выполнить. Так с чего бы вдруг он должен хотеть остаться в пустом замке куковать с привидениями? Так как все это было сказано в общем зале, довольно громко и при большом скоплении учеников, больше таких предложений не поступало. Да и сам директор затих: как довольно высказался Люциус в один из вечеров, сейчас ему не с руки дергаться. Убитый Поттером тролль наделал слишком много шума, как и его обвинения. Если сейчас с головы мальчика упадет хотя бы волос, выдать это за несчастный случай будет ой, как непросто! Да еще и Блэк... Нанятые адвокаты ели свой хлеб не зря, и дело стремительно двигалось к своему логическому концу. Добраться до него не было никакой возможности, так как почти сразу бывшего заключенного перевели из камеры в более комфортабельное помещение, круглосуточно охраняемое независимыми наемниками из Европы. Допуск в помещения имели только сами адвокаты и то, только после проверки на личность. Так что Блэк имел все шансы дожить до свободы. А там уже как сам ею распорядится.

После этого сообщения Поттер заметно занервничал. На вопрос, в чем дело, он отпираться не стал, и сразу выдал свои страхи. Ему удобно жить под опекой лорда Малфоя. Ему приятно общаться с леди Нарциссой и Мастером Снейпом. У него есть Драко. А если его крестный захочет забрать его себе?  
Пристально посмотрев на мальчика, Люциус тонко улыбнулся.  
\- Гарри, а вы разве не задумывались о таком исходе дела, когда требовали от меня его свободы? Ведь это вполне логично вытекает из прошлого вашей семьи. Магический крестный априори имеет больше прав, чем кровная родня после третьей линии. А мы именно что за этой линией. Что вы будете делать в этом случае?

Наглый мальчишка только плечами пожал: ничего. Наверняка его крестный немного двинутый после тюрьмы, и вертеть им будет куда проще, чем тем же лордом Малфоем. Да и контроля будет куда как меньше, а значит, простора для планов Гарри больше.

Люциус едва не позабыл о своих манерах и не сплюнул на такую наглость под сдавленное хмыканье Северуса, бывшего невольным свидетелем разговора.

* * *

До самых каникул все было как обычно. Уроки, занятия в комнатах Снейпа, уроки интриги от Люциуса, вошедшего во вкус, общение со слизеринцами, общение с невестой, которая оказалась весьма неглупой девушкой. Драко. Иногда - драки с гриффиндорцами, которые обвиняли его во всех грехах. Как обычно, без всякого повода и логики. Но Гарри с этим уже смирился, обозвав их зомбями, и больше не обращал внимания. А если учесть, что привычку передвигаться больше, чем втроем, он так и не оставил, драк этих было... По пальцам обеих рук пересчитать можно. И то, еще запас останется. 

Но чем ближе была дата отъезда, тем возбужденней становился мальчик. Не выдержав таких перепадов настроения, Драко все же сумел вытрясти у него причину и загрустил: Гарри боялся. Самым обыкновенным образом боялся. У недоброй памяти Дурслей он вообще не знал, что такое Рождество. В том месте, где он жил до них, его праздновали, но... это было не то. А теперь Гарри боялся, что сделает что-то не так, ошибется, и с ним не захотят возится. Ведь Рождество - это семейный праздник. А если он оскорбит, сам того не зная, кого-то? Оскорбит так, что с ним бросят возиться, не захотят тратить время на помоечника?

Балованный любимчик семьи, Драко не смог объяснить Поттеру, что он все делает правильно, и его никто в любом случае не бросит... Вот последняя фраза определенно была лишней, так как после нее Гарри только шало улыбнулся и кивнул головой. Не заморачиваясь больше, Драко без всяких угрызений совести "сдал" приятеля крестному. То, что не смогли сделать горячие убеждения Драко, сделала сухая трехчасовая нотация Мастера Зелий. Скорее всего, Поттер просто смирился с тем, что его приняли в семью Малфоев, лишь бы наконец избавиться от саркастичного, полного яда голоса зельевара, вбивающего этот постулат в голову Гарри, методично, как гвозди.

Поэтому лорда и леди Малфой, встречающих их на вокзале после прибытия в Лондон Хогвартс-экспресса он встречал уже в своем обычном настроении, которое даже не поколебало сообщение, что дома его очень ждет еще один гость, который задержится в Малфой-Мэноре на неопределенный срок.

* * *

Сириус Блэк разочаровал Гарри с первых же слов. Услышав стандартное: "Гарри, как ты похож на Джеймса, у тебя глаза Лили, почему же ты не на Гриффиндоре, как мы?", Поттер записал новообретенного родственника в дуболомы и стал обращаться соответственно его умственному развитию. То есть, делая умильные глаза, согласно кивая головой и виновато разводя руками. В целом Блэк мужик был неплохой, как показал вечер, только... шизанутый, чего и следовало ожидать от бывшего заключенного. Другого объяснения, почему он все еще оправдывал директора, хотя даже самому тупому троллю было ясно, что это именно милейший Дамблдор убрал Сириуса с глаз подальше, не было. Серьезно. Вместо того, чтобы согласно кивнуть на обвинение в подставе, Блэк робко заметил, что это просто ошибка. Хороша ошибка, а? Десять лет тюрьмы особо строгого режима для невиновного, по странному стечению обстоятельств оказавшемуся крестным того самого Мальчика-Который-Выжил.

Так что, на полное энтузиазма предложение, что теперь опека перейдет к нему, Поттер без всякой жалости заявил, что не намерен ничего менять. Его и так все устраивает. Естественно, что Блэк моментально оскорбился, но Гарри только фыркнул ему в лицо. Из дома сбежал? Сбежал. Жил на что? На деньги из школьного сейфа и на содержание своего приятеля. А потом на жалкие гроши аврора. То есть, помочь научиться управлять финансами семьи Поттер не может, так как у самого таких бабок в жизни не было. Титул есть? Нет. Так чему он может научить его, Гарри? Правильно: как бездарно потратить жизнь, доверяя не тому, кому следует, из-за широты своей гриффиндорской души. А я, пардоньте, слизеринец. Поэтому учиться буду на чужих ошибках, а не на своих. 

Прекрасно понимая, что пытаться поразить потомственных магов жалкими потугами глупо, самолюбие не позволило Поттеру отдариться банальными мелочами. Так что к выбору подарков он подошел с фантазией. 

Драко получил в подарок коллекцию комиксов про земных Супергероев.

Снейп получил в подарок книгу "Самые загадочные смерти от древности до наших дней" с припиской, сможет ли Мастер Зелий понять, кто от чего помер.

Лорд Малфой получил в подарок красивый ремень из настолько мягкой кожи, что она казалась шелковой. С припиской "На будущее".

Леди Малфой получила билеты на Неделю Высокой Моды. Гарри показалось, что женщина, будь она хоть десять раз магом, оценит моду. (К слову: Люциусу пришлось сильно, _сильно_ раскошелиться после этого посещения).

Ну, а Сириус в качестве подарка получил мотоцикл. Уж больно часто этот транспорт фигурировал в ностальгических рассказах, которые был вынужден выслушивать Гарри. Правда, однажды в куче бессмысленного бреда нашелся бриллиант, своим блеском едва не ослепивший Поттера: Блэк упомянул, что у его отца была мантия-невидимка! Самая настоящая! И которую едва ли не за неделю до смерти Поттеров-старших для какого-то дела попросил директор. А потом ее было уже некому возвращать. Не малолетнему же Гарри? 

Тем же вечером, вытребовав клятву, что ее у него не станут отбирать, Гарри рассказал о ней Малфою и Снейпу. Первый едва лужицей растопленного масла не растекся в кресле от открывшихся перспектив, а второй - подавился своим неизменным чаем и долго откашливался, попутно поминая ну, очень добрым и ласковым словом самого директора, Джеймса Поттера, его шайку и все те случаи, когда этих... не могли поймать на месте преступления.  
Блэк был признан полезным, а к Дамблдору от имени адвоката семьи Малфой и теперь еще и Поттер, отправилось письмо с крайне вежливым вопросом-недоумением: по какому праву директор присвоил себе фамильный артефакт, ему не принадлежащий? И предложение вернуть в самые сжатые сроки его законному владельцу, пока сам владелец не поднял этот вопрос уже в суде.

Мантию прислали через два дня с велеречивым письмом на два листа, суть которого можно было свести к следующему: "Прости старика, сначала одно, потом другое, а потом я просто о ней забыл". Угу. Забыл. Про мантию-невидимку. Она же невидимая, вот про нее и забыли...

* * *

На каникулы все переехали жить в дом крестного в Лондоне. В первый раз увидев этот особняк изнутри, Гарри едва удар не заполучил, так он хохотал. Остановить эту истерику не могло ничто: ни грозный окрик Люциуса, ни саркастичные высказывания Снейпа, ни беготня вокруг него Драко, ни испуганное хлопотание Сириуса. Прекратил все кувшин ледяной воды, вылитый ему на голову леди Нарциссой. Только после этого он смог более менее внятно объяснить, что просто не смог удержаться, увидев такие декорации к готовому фильму ужасов. На непонимающие глаза только рукой махнул, и зловещее пообещал всех приобщить к благородному искусству кино. Правда, несколько попозже, когда раздаст самые горящие долги.

А пока он будет этим заниматься, леди Малфой могла бы помочь Сириусу восстановить былой блеск благородного дома. Леди только кивнула, принимая это предложение, ну а Сириусу ничего другого и не оставалось, кроме как оглядеться, и согласиться, что нынешняя обстановка не самая подходящая для проживания. И это еще мягко говоря.

Самое интересное, что портрет леди Вальпурги, матушки Сириуса, о котором он все уши им прожужжал, оказался вполне себе обычным портретом. Или просто компания, с которой блудный сын вернулся под крышу отчего дома оказалась, на взгляд леди, достойной?

* * *

Когда он вернулся в полуобморочном состоянии в первый раз, Люциус и Снейп едва смогли удержать Блэка от его порыва пойти, и уничтожить всех, кто виноват в таком состоянии его крестника. После второго удержать его смогла только сила. А после третьего - уже сам Гарри, без прикрас и экивоков объяснив крестному, что его крестник преступник и ведет дела с мэтрами криминала. И что испортить все он, Гарри, ему не позволит, чем бы Сириус не руководствовался. Его не было в самые тяжелые моменты жизни крестника, причем, из-за собственной глупости и порывистости, так что нечего теперь ломать устоявшиеся договоренности. Если Блэк согласен, то пусть помалкивает. Нет... Что ж, все эти годы Гарри прекрасно обходился и без него. 

Может быть то, что к Блэку не подпускали Дамблдора, а сам он все это время проводил время только в компании прожженных слизеринцев, что-то сдвинули в дуболомных мозгах Сириуса, и тот, пусть и скрипя зубами, но согласился с доводами Гарри. А может, его просто убедила та холодная решимость порвать все связи, которую он увидел в глазах очень взрослого ребенка. Но больше разговоров на тему пособничества преступникам не поднималось.

Впрочем, как Гарри и обещал, дальше все было легче. Раздав самые "горячие" долги, Поттер начал знакомить магов с культурой магглов. Ему пришлось наложить Силенцио на Драко, когда повел всех на новый ужастик, который сейчас крутили в самом престижном кинотеатре Лондона. Леди Малфой Гарри убедил остаться дома, и не зря: помимо Драко впечатлены оказались и трое взрослых. Слегка зеленоватый Люциус в никуда спросил, а было ли такое кино во времена молодости Лорда? Получив утвердительный ответ, зельевар и лорд многозначительно переглянулись и замолчали, а Сириус нервно хохотнул.

В общем, за каникулы Гарри выполнил свой личный план-минимум: хотя бы в общих чертах познакомить высокомерных магов с культурой людей. Театры, кино, библиотеки, развлекательная литература, телевидение, парки отдыха...

А еще лорд Малфой и профессор Снейп были ознакомлены с маггловской фантазией в деле убийства себе подобных. Сам Гарри пусть и мог стрелять, но до профессионала ему было... Поэтому с этим делом магов знакомили несколько одолженных у нужных людей профессионалов своего дела. Бог его знает, что подумали мужчины, но дымка, застывшая в их глазах, многое бы сказала знающим людям. Маги были сильно, сильно озабочены. А сам Гарри только понимающе усмехался: переоценка понятий шла полным ходом.

И увы, как все хорошее, каникулы закончились куда быстрее, чем хотелось бы. Завтра надо было возвращаться в школу.


	11. Chapter 11

Уже после недели занятий Гарри обратил внимание на слишком уж взъерошенный вид неразлучного Трио Гриффиндора: та самая лохматая девочка, Гермиона Грейнджер, которой он однажды отдал напоминалку Лонгботтома, сам Невилл и рыжий долговязый мальчишка, одним своим внешним видом кричащий, что он - Уизли. Потрепанная, штопанная мантия, вечно в пятнах, пламенно-рыжие волосы, веснушки и полное отсутствие хоть каких-то манер. Он и раньше видел, как эта тройка носится по школе с заговорщицким видом, но как-то не обращал на это пристальное внимание. Судя по всему: очень даже зря. Эти трое все чаще крутились возле того самого запретного коридора на третьем этаже и что-то лихорадочно искали в библиотеке.

Возможно, понаблюдав за ними недельку другую, Гарри просто пожал бы плечами и выкинул их поведение из головы, если бы не один случай и директор.

Свято соблюдая "просьбу" опекуна и декана не ходить нигде в одиночку, Гарри постоянно передвигался по школе в сопровождении Драко и его негласных телохранителей. В последнее время к ним присоединилась еще и Дафна, которую Поттер, помня, кому он сильно мешает, решил так же не выпускать из виду надолго. Девочка этот надзор восприняла на редкость спокойно и даже ...благосклонно. Для нее это было дОлжным: ее жених взял на себя заботу о ее безопасности.   
Вот так и получилось, что спеша на урок Арифмантики, они пятеро немного отстали и были самыми последними, кто поднимался по лестнице. И тут вдруг, как обычно, в самый неожиданный момент, лестница дрогнула, и повернула совсем не туда, куда требуется. Ступив на край площадки, Гарри уже хотел выругаться, но покосился на Дафну и просто со свистом выдохнул.   
Оглядевшись, и не узнав место, Гарри начал приманивать лестницу всеми подряд заклинаниями, которые только приходили в его голову. И тут Драко дернул его за рукав.

\- Гарри, Гарри да послушай же ты! Ты знаешь, где мы сейчас находимся?  
Лихорадочно блестящие глаза и слегка подрагивающие пальцы не оставляли никаких сомнений: где бы они не находились, Драко придумал, как разнообразить их досуг. С последствиями для их же задниц.  
\- Не знаю где, но где бы это ни было, мы никуда не пойдем, - отрезал Поттер.  
\- Поттер, ты - хаффлпаффец! Что ты потерял на Слизерине? Мы же возле того самого коридора на третьем этаже! - возбужденно воскликнул Малфой.  
\- Тем более никуда не пойдем, - угрожающе прищурился Поттер. - Будем стоять здесь хоть до ужина, но шагу не сделаем! А ты у нас не слизеринец, а самый натуральный гриффиндорец, раз готов подставлять свою голову под удар! Тебе что было сказано крестным, помнишь? И с нами девочка, так что стоим, и зовем кого-нибудь.  
\- Поттер, ты трус, - высокомерно вздернул подбородок Драко. - Не хочешь идти? Ну и стой! А я посмотрю, что там! - и даже развернулся. Грегори и Винсент заколебались. Они всю жизнь осознавали, что охранять Малфоя - их предназначение. Вот только, знакомство с Поттером его сильно поколебало. Пусть они были не настолько умны, как остальные, но силу чувствовали получше многих. И сравнение между Поттером и Драко было не в пользу последнего. Слишком поверхностный, импульсивный и капризный, их сеньор был ... слаб. В отличие от жесткого, хитрого и безжалостного Гарри. Так что сейчас им пришлось решать очень непростую дилемму: с кем остаться? С Поттером, больше подходящим для служения, или с пойти с Драко, которого должны охранять? К счастью для них, Гарри сам решил эту проблему, попросту перехватив Драко за шиворот. 

\- Барон! Господин Барон! - заорал во весь голос Поттер. - Господин Барон, нам нужна ваша помощь! - не прошло и минуты таких вокальных упражнений, как перед ними завис прозрачный силуэт факультетского призрака.  
\- Мистер Поттер? Мистер Малфой? Леди, что вы здесь делаете? Разве вы не в курсе, что здесь нельзя ходить? - строгий голос призрака вызывал мурашки.  
\- Господин Барон, это не наша вина, - склонил голову в полупоклоне Поттер, - так получилось само собой. Мы опаздывали на урок, но тут лестница начала двигаться и вынесла нас сюда. Мы в курсе, что этот коридор заперт, поэтому никуда не ходили. Но и выбраться мы теперь не можем - сами видите, лестницы даже и не думают сюда поворачивать, и еще неизвестно, когда повернут. Вы не могли бы сообщить о нашем затруднительном положении нашему декану? Пусть он что-нибудь сделает, или проведет нас другим путем. Пожалуйста, мы будем вам очень благодарны за помощь и подождем здесь.   
\- Скольких бед могли бы избежать здешние ученики, если бы подчинялись правилам... - глубоко вздохнул Кровавый Барон. - Ждите.

\- Гарри, ты понимаешь, что тебя теперь весь факультет презирать за трусость будет? - Драко выдрался из рук Поттера и теперь оправлял слегка помятую одежду.  
\- Драко, ты - дурак, который ничему не учится, - Гарри снял с себя мантию, сложил в несколько раз, постелил на пол и предложил Дафне присесть. Аккуратно расправив подол, девочка села и продолжила наблюдать воспитательный процесс. Кребб и Гойл молча отвернулись в сторону, оставив Драко один на один с Поттером. - Не понимаю, тебя что, в теплице воспитывали, раз ты не понимаешь и не видишь элементарных вещей?

\- Каких это? - наморщил лоб блондин.  
\- Таких, - устало присел на корточки возле стены Поттер. - Сколько раз лестницы начинали двигаться, когда мы на них стояли, можешь вспомнить?  
\- Ну... много... А причем тут это?  
\- Ага, много. А ты помнишь, часто ли мы опаздывали из-за этого?  
\- Нет. Мы всегда их подзывали, - пожал плечами Драко.  
\- Во-о-от... Вот именно - подзывали! А эта почему-то не торопилась приехать обратно. И именно теперь, когда именно наша компания застряла там, куда ученикам строго-настрого запрещено ходить! Ни на какие мысли не наводит?

\- Ловушка, - тихо произнесла Дафна, понявшая, куда клонит ее жених с первых же слов. - Мы слишком неудобны и независимы. Нас надо прижать или вообще - уничтожить. Но правил мы не нарушаем, ходим всегда вместе, и по одному поймать нас почти невозможно. А тут уроки, никого нет и что с нами произошло на самом деле...  
\- Вот-вот, и еще надо посмотреть, кто первым явится нам на помощь, - угрюмо подытожил Гарри, окончательно садясь на пол и подтянув к себе одно колено, на которое уложил подбородок. - Если тебе так охота куда-то переться, держать не буду. Но пизд... отвечать перед лордом Малфоем будешь сам. Без меня.

Еще раз тоскливо поглядев на тонущий в сумраке коридор, Драко без слов пристроился рядом с приятелем возле стены.   
\- Тебе самому не надоедает быть всегда правым? - кисло осведомился мальчик с тяжким вздохом.  
\- Знаешь, Драко... Иногда, когда ты прав, так хочется ошибиться... Но потакая себе в этом желании, проще простого лишиться не только головы, но и всего остального.  
\- Это чего же? Ведь если потеряешь жизнь, то больше у тебя отнять уже ничего не смогут, - пожал плечом Драко.  
\- Наивная ты душа, - грустно улыбнулся Гарри, черной завистью завидуя сейчас невинности Малфоя. - Умереть тоже можно по разному. Можно с оружием в руках, можно - без, но так, чтобы даже потом, после твоей смерти, никто не смел разевать пасть, пороча твое имя. А можно на коленях, наложив полные штаны дерьма, так что даже если ты и выживешь, то будешь все равно что трупом - таких не уважает никто и никогда. Думаешь, почему я предпочел стать убийцей, но не дал продать себя в бордель? Даже если бы я смог _потом_ оттуда выбраться, то и годы спустя мне бы припоминали то, что я был шлюхой. Мне не стыдно. Ни за одно слово, ни за один день. И я постараюсь прожить так всю отмеренную мне жизнь.

\- Это... грустно, - тихо произнесла Дафна, которая только сейчас осознала, насколько же сложный человек достанется ей в мужья. Если он уже сейчас, в одиннадцать лет так думает, что будет потом, когда они все подрастут?  
\- Зато жизнеспособно, - отрезал Гарри, которому показалось, будто его жалеют.

К счастью, непоправимому не дал свершиться голос директора, зовущий их по именам.

\- Вопрос, - поднял палец вверх Гарри, широко ухмыляясь, - откуда нашему доброму директору знать, что сюда загремели именно мы?  
\- Ну... Барон сказал? - от тона, каким это сказал Драко, молоко бы скисло.   
\- Ученики его факультета просят его сообщить о затруднительном положении, в которое попали, их декану, а он летит к директору. Ну, да, именно так он и сделает, - глубокомысленно покивал Гарри.  
\- Мистер Поттер, мистер Малфой, очень надеюсь, что у вас есть оправдание вашего местонахождения в данный момент, - немного с другой стороны послышался голос Снейпа.

\- Профессор, - радостно завопил Поттер, опасно свешиваясь с края площадки и размахивая руками, - снимите нас отсюда! Эти гребаные лестницы вечно шлындают туда-сюда, когда не надо!   
\- Мистер Поттер, минус десять баллов за вашу лексику, и плюс двадцать - за благоразумие, - спокойный, холодный голос зельевара сейчас был лучшим, что только мог услышать Гарри.  
Так же ровно прозвучала команда, которую не осмелилась проигнорировать даже неодушевленная лестница, сразу же подъехав к площадке, на которой уже стояли все пятеро первокурсников. Сбежав по ступенькам, Гарри кинулся к профессору, но его перехватил директор.

\- Тем не менее, Гарри, я вынужден просить тебя проследовать в мой кабинет, чтобы более подробно выяснить обстоятельства, из-за которых вы оказались там, где нельзя.  
\- Профессор, вы же с нами пойдете? - требовательно посмотрел на декана Поттер.  
\- Естественно, мистер Поттер, - поднял бровь зельевар, всем своим видом показывая, насколько же глупым был вопрос. - Думаю, остальные тоже смогут добавить пропущенное вами.  
\- Да-да, пройдемте, - улыбка директора не потеряла ни грамма своей доброжелательности, но Гарри всем своим нутром чувствовал, насколько же он недоволен. 

* * *

\- Гарри, мальчик мой... - сидя в своем кресле, начал, было, директор свою речь, глядя на стоящих перед ним детей, но его самым наглым образом перебили.

\- Господин директор, кажется, у нас уже однажды был разговор на тему обращений. Я еще могу понять, когда вы обращаетесь ко мне Гарри, в силу вашего возраста и положения, но мальчик мой... Это было бы оправдано, будь я вашим близким родственником, подопечным или любовником. Но я ни первое, ни второе, ни, уж тем более - третье. Поэтому больше не называйте меня "мой мальчик"! - на последних словах Гарри едва не сорвался на крик, так как это обращение вызывало в памяти один из самых худших его кошмаров.  
\- Господин Дамблдор, просьба моего ученика обоснована, - вступился за Гарри Снейп прежде, чем директор успел что-то ответить на эту вспышку. - И я бы хотел узнать причину, по которой они все были вызваны сюда.

\- Ах, Северус... Молодость так нетерпима и имеет дурную привычку четко разделять мир на черное и белое... - грустно вздохнул Дамблдор. - Жаль, что я допустил столько ошибок, и теперь между нами такая стена непонимания и обид, Гарри. Но, ладно. Не буду надоедать вам своим стариковским брюзжанием. Молодые люди, вы разве не слышали объявление на Распределении, что этот коридор посещать нельзя?

\- Слышали, сэр. Только мы не понимаем, в чем дело? - похлопала ресницами Дафна.  
\- Вы нарушили этот запрет, и теперь я просто разбираюсь, насколько тяжел ваш проступок и какую отработку вам назначать.

\- Не, ну это ваще уже гадство! - забыв о всяких манерах, возмутился Гарри. - Эти долбанутые лестницы мотаются туда-сюда, потом хрен их дождешься, а потом еще и мы же виноваты! Фигу! Мы там застряли, когда огляделись - поняли куда попали и сразу же позвали Кровавого Барона, чтобы он позвал профессора Снейпа, и сидели на жопе ровно на площадке! С чего вдруг мы должны отдуваться за кривые мозги тех, кто вообще придумал такие лестницы?!  
\- Поттер, - прошипел не хуже гигантской змеи Снейп, - отработка, сегодня, у меня! Будете мне писать свою речь в цензурном варианте до тех пор, пока рука не отвалится! Я прекрасно осведомлен о вашем богатом словарном запасе подворотен, но здесь школа, потрудитесь это наконец запомнить! Тем более, что рядом с вами стоит ваша невеста, которой вряд ли хочется слушать те помои, которые выплескивает ваш рот.  
\- Даф, прости, - почесав затылок, повернулся к ней Гарри. - Я как-то... ну, разозлился, вот. Ниче, время есть, отучусь, не боись, позорить не буду. А кто вякнет, говори сразу мне, я ему...

\- Ладно, Гарри, мы уже поняли, что вы хотели сказать, - улыбаясь в бороду, прервал эти "извинения" Дамблдор. - Но вы точно только сидели на площадке?  
\- Да сидели мы там просто, сидели! - едва не взвыл Поттер. - Только... Господин директор, а как так получилось, что мы попросили Барона позвать декана, а пришли вы?  
\- Я все же директор этой школы, - укоризненно глянул на него Дамблдор. - Мне сообщили портреты, что группа учеников попала в затруднительное положение, вот я и поспешил прийти вам на выручку.

\- Ну вы прям как Бэтмен, сэр, - сделал круглые глаза Гарри. Стоящий все это время безмолвно рядом, Драко едва сумел сдержать смех, представив директора в костюме в облипочку и в ушастой маске.   
\- Ладно, Гарри, я верю, что такой честный мальчик не станет лгать. Но, ма...Гарри, тот коридор и правда опасен. Поэтому я прошу тебя - не ходи там, это может быть опасно для твоей жизни. А теперь можете идти, молодые люди. Северус, проводишь их, чтобы больше не было таких казусов?

\- Естественно, у меня есть... разговор к мистеру Поттеру, - на мордашке названного мистера отобразилась настолько вселенская скорбь, что на этот раз не сдержались и заулыбались все. Кроме зельевара, конечно.

* * *

Идя по коридору к своей гостиной, Гарри настолько явно ушел в свои мысли, что едва не врезался в дверь.

\- Мистер Поттер, я, и не только я, но и вся магическая Англия осведомлены, насколько крепок ваш лоб, однако не стоит наглядно доказывать этот факт, - Снейп сжал губы в узкую полоску. За все время знакомства с этим ребенком он уже успел уяснить себе, что такая нехорошая задумчивость сулит им с Люциусом массу проблем.

Наглядное подтверждение своих выводов зельевар не замедлил получить: оглядев гостиную на предмет нахождения в ней своих однофакультетников, Гарри пропустил туда Дафну, жестом загнал Винсента и Грегори, а потом попросту захлопнул за ними дверь. Прихватив Драко за руку, он почти ринулся к личным покоям зельевара. Мужчине не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как издевательским жестом пригласить обоих мальчишек к себе. Проигнорировав настроение декана, Поттер ворвался внутрь, дождался, пока Снейп закроет дверь, проверит помещение на предмет подслушивающих чар и артефактов, после чего задал вопрос в лоб:  
\- Профессор, что хранится в том коридоре?


	12. Chapter 12

\- Поттер, вот объясните мне, с чего это вдруг я должен вам это говорить? - сжав переносицу пальцами, будто этот жест мог унять начинающуюся мигрень, зельевар глубоко вздохнул, затем выдохнул. - Вам только что сказали, что там опасно, есть угроза для вашей жизни... Или это как раз и есть та самая причина, по которой вы должны туда залезть?

\- Гарри, ну, так нечестно! - теперь возмутился и Драко. - Главное, когда я предлагал посмотреть, что там, ты меня разве что идиотом не назвал. А теперь сам туда рвешься! И где логика?  
\- Вот именно, мистер Поттер, где логика? - приподнял бровь Снейп. - Отговаривать одного только для того, чтобы почти сразу же сунуться туда самому?  
\- Нет, вы не понимаете... Да вы что, ребенком никогда не были?! - запустив обе руки в волосы, Поттер едва не забегал по ковру в гостиной декана.

\- А при чем тут это? - едва не опешил мужчина.  
\- Бля-я-я... с кем же я связался! - Гарри подергал пряди, будто пытаясь явить свои мысли присутствующим в комнате. - Ладно, объясню популярно. Что сделает мальчишка, если ему сказать, что куда-то нельзя?  
\- Правильно воспитанный подчинится запрету, - хладнокровно пожал плечами Снейп.  
\- А если он НЕправильно воспитан? - скрестив руки на груди, Гарри замер посреди комнаты.  
\- А вот если он неправильно воспитан, то обязательно полезет узнать, почему запретили, - прищурившись, Снейп пытливо глянул на крестника. Но Драко только обиженно надувал губы, пока не понимая, что же именно хочет сказать его приятель.  
\- Мгм. И уж тем более он _обязательно_ это сделает, если ему лично, _лично_ подчеркнут, что это опасно персонально для него. Выводы?

\- Мы все равно туда пойдем, только не сами, а в сопровождении, - радостно ухмыльнулся Малфой-младший.  
\- С чего бы это вдруг? - искренне изумился зельевар такому выводу. Не то, чтобы совсем неправильному, но абсолютно неожиданному - точно.  
\- А с того, - Драко вертелся в своем кресле, как будто у него шило в одном месте завелось, - раз директор так настойчиво говорил об опасности Гарри, значит, чтобы там не находилось, оно предназначено именно ему. Для чего - Мерлин его знает, но Дамблдору крайне необходимо, чтобы он туда пошел. Гарри и пойдет. Но не один, а со мной и тобой, крестный. Вдруг там ловушка?

\- Три.  
\- Чего "три"? - не понял Драко.  
\- Три ловушки, которые устанавливали мы, учителя. Не слишком сложные, если хорошо учиться, но вот приз в конце... - нехорошо задумался зельевар. - Так, вы сейчас идете в свою гостиную, и сидите там тихо, как мыши. Мне надо поговорить с твоим отцом Драко. Потом я сообщу вам о нашем решении.  
\- Но... - начал, было, канючить Драко, но хватило всего одного недоброго взгляда крестного. После этого дверь за мальчишками захлопнулась без всякого звука. 

Простояв в раздумьях еще несколько минут, Снейп кинул горсть Дымолетного порошка в камин и произнес:  
\- Люциус, есть серьезный разговор. Сейчас у меня еще занятия, но вечером жду тебя. Вопрос не терпит отлагательств.

* * *

\- Значит, ловушки... - задумчиво крутя в руках бокал с вином, Люциус прислонился к каминной полке. - И твое мнение: позволить Поттеру туда пройти.

\- Так будет намного проще, - согласно кивнул зельевар, с наслаждением отпивая глоток любимого чая. В отличие от любовника, он не слишком любил вино, хоть и умел в нем разбираться благодаря все тому же Малфою. Но вот чай... Насколько хорошо Люциус разбирался в алкоголе, настолько же хорошо Снейп разбирался в чайных сортах, имея обширную коллекцию, стоимостью... Ценители бы ее оценили. - Судя по всему, их подготовили персонально для него. И мальчишке могут просто не дать шанса избежать этого пути. Так не лучше ли подстраховать его, и тем самым поломать все планы директора, чем оставить все на самотек?

\- Северус, ну вот почему Драко не такой, а? - неожиданно сменил тему Малфой. - Почему он не такой умный и хитрый как Поттер, ребенок потомственных гриффиндорцев? Почему он ведомый? Почему в нем нет той силы, что в этом ребенке? Похоже, надо пересмотреть методы воспитания, а то вместо достойного Наследника я получу тряпку.  
\- Сила... - отставив в сторону недопитую чашку, Снейп встал со своего места и подошел к камину. Уперевшись обеими руками в каминную полку, он уставился на язычки пламени и глухо заговорил.

\- Тебе так хочется воспитать из Драко достойного Наследника? Сильного, умного, хитрого, жестокого? Такого, как Поттер? Я могу подсказать тебе метод. Вернись в прошлое, тогда, когда тебя арестовали. Не сопротивляйся, не ищи способ выбраться, не нанимай адвокатов - оставь все, как есть. Все, что останется снаружи, будет не твоей проблемой. Твоя молодая жена, твой маленький сын, я... Забудь о нас. Предоставь Нарциссе самой справляться со стаей стервятников, которые тут же накинутся на нее, как только поймут, что ее некому защитить. Пусть она сама справляется с ними. Пусть Драко сам научится выживать, доказывая, что имеет право на... на все. На крышу над головой, на кусок хлеба, на свою честь, гордость и даже на жизнь. Пусть его переломает, вытравливая всякую жалость к врагам, пусть он научится не просто добивать лежачих, а первым пинать их. Оставь его самого решать, чем стоит поступиться - жизнью или честью, гордостью или достоинством... Может быть, его пару раз трахнули бы, и он сообразил, что можно получить выгоду и таким способом... Ты этого хочешь для него?  
Или может, надо было не баловать его, как делали ты, я, Нарси... Надо было пороть его без всякой жалости, вытравливая все человеческое, оставляя только то, что может пригодиться Наследнику. Лишить его вечерних сказок матери, приучить к твоему вечному недовольству. И да, обязательно держать его в черном теле! Еды - ровно столько, чтобы не помер с голоду и научился сам находить источник пропитания. Одежда - тоже самое. Требовать от него выглядеть, как подобает его статусу, но решать эту проблему самому. И никаких подарков, даже если и заслужит! Тоже вариант воспитания, при котором ты получишь второго Поттера.

На аристократа смотрела Бездна глазами его любовника. Стылая, горькая, как полынь, безнадежная, как погибшая Надежда, обреченная, как ночной мотылек.  
\- Ты такой судьбы хочешь своему ребенку?  
\- С-северус, ты...

\- Он ребенок, Люц... - стукнув кулаками по мрамору, Снейп схватил Люциуса за отвороты мантии. - Понимаешь? Ребенок! Счастливый в своем неведении бед, от которых его хранит Семья. Самый мучительный выбор которого - это решить, что же он хочет получить на нынешний День Рождения. Который капризничает, получив на завтрак булочку с черничным джемом вместо клубничного. Он такой, каким и должен быть ребенок в его возрасте со счастливым, безоблачным детством. У Драко все будет: и ум, и решимость, и изворотливость и все то, что ты хочешь видеть в своем Наследнике. Но не сразу. И не той ценой, которой они достались Поттеру...

\- И тебе... - осторожно погладив судорожно сжатые кулаки, Люциус шагнул ближе, обнимая своего любовника. - Вам обоим. Да и я от описанной тобой картины недалеко ушел... Что ж... Пока есть время, я дам Драко насладиться этой золотой порой. Надеюсь только, что однажды он не обвинит меня, сказав, что это было ошибкой.  
\- Люц, обвинить можно в чем угодно, если ты не в курсе, - уже взяв себя в руки, зельевар принялся заваривать другую смесь, более отвечающую его теперешнему настроению. - И вообще, разговор шел о том, что делать с коридором и вопросом Поттера.

\- Ладно, пожалуй, я соглашусь с тобой. Только надо выбрать момент, когда Дамблдора не будет в школе... Пожалуй, его не будет... да, недели через полторы. Я постараюсь обеспечить вам целый день, только не потратьте его зря.  
\- Твое влияние настолько выросло, что ты уже можешь создавать проблемы Дамблдору? - приподнял бровь в непритворном удивлении зельевар.  
\- Благодаря Поттеру - да. Но не настолько, чтобы свалить нашего любителя лимонных долек. Его паутина пока слишком прочна, и практически все ключевые посты принадлежат его людям. Но создавать вполне так себе ощутимые неудобства я уже могу. Так что готовьтесь. Жаль, конечно, что ты не в курсе, что же там приготовлено для него... - огорченно цокнул языком Малфой.

\- Что бы это ни было, но этим крайне интересуется еще и Квирелл, - припомнил Снейп частенько крутящуюся возле запретного коридора фигуру. - Знаешь, Люц, пробей-ка его, что это вообще за человек? Откуда Дамблдор его выкопал, и почему вообще взял на должность преподавателя, учитывая... все факты?  
\- И ты только сейчас мне это говоришь? - возмутился блондин. - Ты бы еще через годик вспомнил мне об этом сказать!  
\- Ну-ну, Люц, - тихо рассмеялся Северус, из-под ресниц глядя на возмущение любовника, - так я тебе и поверил, что уже не навел про него справок. И ты как: сейчас домой или...?

\- Или, - решительно отставляя так и недопитый бокал, Люциус подошел к Снейпу, по пути снимая с себя мантию...

* * *

\- Я ему снотворное подсыпал, - махнул рукой на вопросительный взгляд зельевара Гарри. - Нехрен ему там делать, сами разберемся. 

\- Оскорбленный в своих лучших чувствах и порывах Драко - личность крайне неприятная. И способная испортить ваше существование так, как не придет в голову никому. Но это ваш выбор, и советую накинуть мантию - думаю, портреты с радостью сообщат директору о нашей прогулке.  
\- Вот же еще стукачи нашлись, - раздраженно выдохнул Гарри, следуя совету. - Не школа, а хрен знает что. Директор - маньяк, убийца и педофил. Учителя - наркоманка, старая дева, заикающийся кретин и вы сэр, отравитель со стажем. Школьники - готовые камикадзе, а портреты - каждый второй стукач, каждый первый - доносчик. Боже, куда я попал?

\- С чего бы вдруг я стал отравителем со стажем? - едва не встал посреди коридора Снейп, позабавленный такой краткой, но такой емкой характеристикой. - Может, я на досуге занимаюсь тем, что хомячков от бешенства лечу?  
А теперь едва не рухнул Гарри, услышав это предположение. С трудом сдержав порыв даже не засмеяться, а заржать на весь коридор, он только сдавленно захрипел, из последних сил давя в себе этот порыв.  
\- Хомячков... от бешенства... хомячков... на досуге от бешенства... Бля-я-я, сэр, а вы шутник!

\- А теперь советую заткнуться, так как мы уже вышли из наших коридоров, и портреты будут очень удивлены, рассказывая Дамблдору, как я после отбоя шел к тому самому коридору и беседовал сам с собой на разные голоса.  
Люциус сдержал свое слово, и Дамблдору пришлось задержаться на ночь в Лондоне, решая обеспеченные аристократом проблемы. Вставший перед выбором: тащить с собой Драко, или идти вдвоем, Гарри без всякой жалости подлил приятелю зелье Сна-без-Сновидений, данное ему зельеваром, который тоже не хотел подвергать крестника излишнему риску. Поттер ладно, что ему сделается - у этого мальчишки дар приземляться на все четыре лапы. А вот крестник у него всего один. Именно поэтому к запретному коридору они сейчас направлялись вдвоем. 

В полной тишине дойдя до неприметной двери, Снейп открыл ее и немного замешкался, пропуская внутрь невидимого Поттера. Стоило только ему закрыть дверь за собой, как пространство перед ним потекло, и на него глянули круглые от удивления глаза:  
\- Это че, проф? - взмах рукой обозначил недостающий смысл вопроса.  
Перед ними на полу возвышалась гора. Храпящая, сопящая, повизгивающая на три голоса, пускающая три ручейка слюней под бренчание висящей в воздухе арфы трехголовая собака, размером с мелкий дом. А перед ее мордами чернел провалом открытый люк.   
\- Та-ак... - зловеще протянул зельевар, узрев эту картину. - Похоже, не мы одни решили воспользоваться отсутствием Дамблдора в школе. Нам стоит поторопиться, иначе останемся не только без приза, но и без ответов. И Поттер, мантия. Эффект неожиданности никто не отменял.  
Без всяких споров снова закутавшись в мантию, первокурсник последовал за своим профессором, спокойно шагнувшим в этот провал. Не успев даже толком испугаться, Гарри упал на что-то мягкое и пружинящее, тут же опутавшее его каким-то подобием веревок.

\- Дьявольские Силки. Реагируют на движение. Расслабьтесь, и они вас отпустят. Можно напугать ярким светом, но...  
\- Не тупой, помню, - тихо прервал лекцию Поттер, заставляя свое тело замереть без единого движения. Не ощутив жизни, плотоядное растение сочло его несъедобным и выпустило из своих объятий. Мягко приземлившись на пол, Гарри припустил за деканом, уже успевшим уйти вперед.  
Следующей на их пути была комната, полная летающих ключей. Уже приготовившись к тому, что один из них придется долго и нудно ловить, Гарри только пот со лба отер, когда Снейп проследовал к двери в другом конце комнаты и открыл ее хитромудрым заклинанием. Скользнув в щель, Гарри огляделся. Откуда-то с потолка падали лучи тусклого света, четко очерчивая строгие фигуры черного и белого цвета, застывшие на шахматном поле. Только размерчик у них был... как у того самого тролля. 

Остановившись у самого порога, зельевар прочел еще одно зубодробительное заклинание, очерчивая палочкой себя и притиснутого к его боку Гарри. Придерживая Поттера за шиворот, Снейп двинулся напрямик по полю, старательно следя, чтобы не задеть даже краешком мантии застывшие фигуры. Перейдя таким образом все шахматное поле, они вышли в очередной короткий коридор.   
Следующая комнатка порадовала их дверным проемом, которому дверью служила стена пламени, и столом с шеренгой колбочек.  
\- Сэр, не хочу оскорбить умственные способности тех, кто готовил эти ловушки, но разве они должны быть такими? - опять скинул с себя мантию Поттер. - Какие-то они... детские, что ли. Я еще понимаю те, где кровькишкимозги по стенам, но не такое же убожество?!  
\- Поттер, а вы еще не поняли, что они именно для детей и предназначались? - посмотрел на него сверху вниз зельевар.   
\- Да понял, не дурак... - вздохнул на это Гарри. - Вы только не разочаровывайте меня, пусть хотя бы ваша не на ясли будет рассчитана!

\- Если есть такое желание, я потом столько головоломок задам в качестве домашнего задания, что ваш разум выразит вам всю степень своего негодования за неумение держать язык за зубами. А пока у нас нет на это времени. Пейте и идемте. Дамблдор не дурак, и может в любой момент вернуться, ломая все наши планы, - сунув руки младшему спутнику один из флаконов, без раздумий изъятым из шеренги таких же, Снейп бестрепетно шагнул сквозь огненную завесу.

* * *

Слизеринец никогда не должен поворачиваться спиной к слизеринцу, если тот не связан клятвами и обетами так, что даже вдохнуть без разрешения нельзя. Напрасно зельевар забыл эту истину, проигнорировав возраст своего спутника. Напрасно. Будь он осторожнее, не получил бы удар в спину, от которого упал на пол, как подкошенный.

\- Простите, сэр, но это так, на всякий случай, - постояв пару секунд над неподвижным телом, Гарри все-таки перекатил его в тень одной из колонн, и, сильно поколебавшись, тем не менее накрыл его своей мантией. И убедился, что ничего не заметно. Только после этого мальчик вышел в сам зал.

Высокие колонны, яркий свет факелов, одинокое зеркало и профессор Квирелл перед ним.

\- А, Гарри, это ты... - поприветствовал его профессор ЗОТИ без всяких признаков заикания. - Проходи, я как раз пытаюсь решить одну проблему, но, думаю, эта задачка предназначена не мне.  
\- Профессор, - склонил голову к плечу Поттер, не двигаясь с места. - Какая у вас четкая дикция, что ж вы так уроки нам не диктуете? Вы тут за моим призом, или так, мимо проходили?  
\- А ты шутник, Гарри Поттер, - растянул губы в механической улыбке Квирелл. - Это хорошо, когда люди умеют смеяться - без этого они такие скучные. И с чего ты взял, что приз - твой? Может, ловушки были для меня?  
\- Ага. И вас тоже кормили сказками, как опасно ходить по коридору третьего этажа? И как же тогда вы прошли все ловушки? Неужто вам потребовалась вся сила и умения? Поражен! Вот ей Богу, поражен! Надо же, какие у вас знания, если вы гордитесь этим!

\- Покаж-ш-ши... я хочу пос-с-смотреть... - в зале раздался еще один высокий, шипящий голос. Отшагнув под защиту одной из колонн, Гарри с интересом наблюдал, как виток за витком Квирелл разматывает свой неизменный лиловый тюрбан. Никто за все это время не видел профессора без него, что порождало массу слухов и сплетен. Куча ткани на полу все росла и росла, и вот, наступил тот момент, когда вся полоса легла к ногам профессора. Ничего особенного, как разочарованно заметил Гарри: слипшиеся от пота редкие русые волосы, высокие залысины...

\- А без тюрбана вам лучше, - сделал комплимент Поттер.  
\- Благодарю, но это вынужденная мера, - улыбнулся все той же механической улыбкой профессор и повернулся к мальчику спиной.   
\- Янус?! - как-то восторженно вскрикнул Поттер.  
\- При чем тут Янус-с-с? - поразилось уродливое лицо, торчащее в затылке профессора. Безносое, с узкими глазами-щелями, да еще красными, как у альбиноса, оно мало походило на человеческое.  
\- Прико-о-ольно, - опустив палочку, Гарри бестрепетно подошел ближе и принялся обходить Квирелла по кругу, внимательно разглядывая. - Какого хрена вы забыли в этом дурдоме? Ладно я, у меня выбора не было. Но вы! Да вас любой бы цирк с руками и ногами оторвал! Люди это масса, которую хлебом не корми, дай только посмотреть на всяких там уродцев! Раз ваша вторая башка разговаривает, значит, она разумна... Да вы бы деньги лопатой гребли! Все говорили бы, что вы - второй Янус!

\- При чем тут этот двули-ч-чный бог? - возмутилось лицо. - Я не с-с-собираюс-с-сь тешить толпу собой! Ты хоть знаеш-ш-шь, мальчиш-ш-шка, кто я?  
\- Лицо в затылке моего профессора? - сделал бровки "домиком" Гарри.  
\- Я - Волдеморт! Лорд Судеб!

\- Н-да? - усомнился Поттер. - Как-то я по-другому его представлял. Ну, там, такой чувак с черными кудрями, бледной кожей и с наманикюренными ногтями. Сколько я не натыкался на описания разных Темных Лордов в книжках, они обязательно были такими все из себя, ну прям прынцы, тока на черных лошадях. Прости, приятель, но ты на него не тянешь.  
\- Да как ты с-с-смееш-ш-шь! - вспыхнуло гневом Лицо. - Это твоя вина, что я с-с-ейчас-с- вынужден довольствоваться этим ж-ш-шалким телом и таким видом!  
\- Моя?! - непритворно поразился Гарри, и даже ткнул себя в грудь, будто сомневаясь, что он - это он. - То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что это я вылез из своей кроватки, нашел тебя, вцепился всеми конечностями, заставил прийти в свой дом. Там я силой поднял твою руку и за тебя же убил своих родителей, после чего опять залез в свою кроватку и долбанулся об ее край, чтобы оставить этот дурацкий шрам, о котором мне все уши прожужжали? Так что ли? 

\- Не так, конечно, - сбавил тон Волдеморт. - Но... Ладно, я хотел бы предложить тебе сделку. Ты умный мальчик, иначе бы не училс-с-ся на моем факультете, и должен понимать, что для тебя выгодно. С-с-старик спрятал в этом зеркале одну вещ-щ-щь, которая мне очень нужна. Но дос-с-стать ее можешь только ты. Дос-с-стань мне ее, и я тебя не трону.  
\- Ага, не тронешь, как же, - раз уж его не собираются убивать сей же момент, Поттер прошел к зеркалу и заглянул в него. - И что? Зеркало, как зеркало.  
\- Что ты видишь в нем, Гарри? - заволновался Волдеморт.  
\- Ну, себя, так, стоп! Я что, стал... стану... Это ваще че? - Поттер во все глаза смотрел на самого себя, только лет на двадцать старше. Он, который там, сидел в кресле, подозрительно похожем на любимое кресло лорда Малфоя. На его коленях сидели двое детей: мальчик и девочка, а напротив закинул ноги на стол Драко, тоже весьма возмужавший и ставший очень похожим на отца. Они весело над чем-то смеялись. А за его спиной, на стене, висели головы. Того самого тролля, Дамблдора, Вернона Дурсля, Марджори Дурсль, Бульдога, доктора, так и оставшегося безымянным...

\- Вот это пейзаж! - присвистнул Поттер.  
\- Что ты там видишь, Гарри? - вкрадчиво спросил Волдеморт, становясь рядом.  
\- Себя, Драко, своих детей, головы своих врагов над камином... - послушно перечислил Поттер.  
\- Кхм! - едва не подавился от последних слов Квирелл. - Какой ты, оказывается, добрый мальчик. Так вот, сделка. Я поклянусь тебе своим словом и своей силой Лорда Волдеморта, что не трону тебя и тех, кого ты назовешь. Но учти, это не может быть вся Англия. Если ты попытаешься жульничать, то я ограничу этот круг всего тремя людьми. Но те, кого ты назовешь, станут неприкасаемыми. Никто и никогда из моих людей даже косо не посмотрит в их сторону. Как тебе такой договор?  
\- А срок? - деловито осведомился мальчик, прикидывая про себя, что родители уже мертвы, а воевать на два фронта - глупо. Тем более, если твой враг предлагает тебе такие выгодные условия.  
\- Никакого срока, Гарри. Достань мне то, что Дамблдор спрятал в зеркале, и те, кто дорог тебе, никогда не пострадают по моей вине.  
\- Что достать? - все так же деловито спросил Гарри.  
\- Ты даже не знаешь, за чем шел? - изогнулся в улыбке безгубый рот. - Гарри, ты меня разочаровываешь. Ты же с-слизеринец, как же так?

\- Ну... либо я иду сам, с тем сопровождением, которое выбрал, либо меня силком сюда пихают, и не факт, что позволят выйти, - почесал макушку мальчик.  
\- Беру с-свои слова назад. А теперь достань мне оттуда камень. Темно-красный тяжелый камень.  
\- А как? - поднял брови Поттер, вглядываясь в картинку.  
\- Представь себе его, увидь, и сам поймеш-ш-шь, - раздался над ухом вкрадчивый шепот.  
Гарри еще раз всмотрелся в стекло, представляя себе такое смутное описание, как темно-красный тяжелый камень. К его удивлению, Гарри, который тот, над чем-то засмеялся и вытащил из кармана брюк точно такой же камень, который только что описали. Подкинув его несколько раз в воздух, Гарри-в-зеркале снова спрятал его в карман. И тут же наш Гарри ощутил, как потяжелели с одного бока уже его брюки.  
\- Ладно, я знаю, где он спрятан, - повернулся Поттер к Волдеморту лицом. - Но сначала клятва, а потом уже место.   
\- Поттер, ты с-с-смееш-ш-ш-шь с-сомневаться в моем с-с-слове?! - гневно зашипело на весь зал Лицо.

\- Мужик, - благоразумно отскочил к колонне Гарри, - ты меня, конечно, прости, но я тебя сегодня первый раз вижу, зато вот слышал о тебе такого всякого-разного... Так что, сначала деньги, в твоем случае слово, а потом уже товар. Без обид, ладно? Я же не гриффиндорец, в конце концов, чтобы верить на слово!  
\- Кого ты хочеш-шь защитить от меня, Поттер? - слишком близка была цель, чтобы спорить по таким пустякам. Тем более, раз уж Поттер был готов договариваться, вряд ли он станет кидаться на него, чего стоило ожидать от гриффиндорца. Но стоящий перед ним мальчик учился на Слизерине, и этим было все сказано.  
\- Малфои, Снейп, Гринграсс, Гойл, Кребб, Забини, ну, и я, естественно. Пока все.  
\- Какой интересный список... - хмыкнул Лорд. - И никого с грязной кровью. Пожалуй, мне это даже выгодно будет. Что ж, клятва.

Без шипения и заикания в зале зазвучали слова Обета, которые, по идее, должны были обезопасить ставших дорогими Гарри людей от гнева Лорда.  
\- Камень, - едва отзвучало последнее слово, потребовал Лорд.  
Не говоря ни слова, Гарри достал из кармана камень и вложил его в требовательно протянутую руку.   
\- Что это, хоть? - попытался он напоследок удовлетворить свое любопытство.  
\- Философский Камень, благодаря которому я вновь обрету свое тело, - едва не мурлыча, соизволил дать Волдеморт ответ. - Учись хорошо, Гарри Поттер. Возможно, ты никогда не станешь моим сторонником, но и неохота, чтобы тот, кто однажды сумел одержать надо мной верх, был дураком. И будь уверен - это не последняя наша встреча.


	13. Эпилог

Сидя на диванчике в купе Хогвартс-экспресса, Гарри смотрел в окно и думал, вспоминал, анализировал.  
Несмотря на трепку, устроенную ему Снейпом и Малфоем-старшим, Поттер по-прежнему считал, что все сделал правильно. Пусть он не мог сидеть нормально почти неделю, но это не поколебало его убеждения. Когда они с зельеваром направлялись в тот зал, то еще не знали, с кем им придется столкнуться. И какова была бы реакция Лорда, увидевшего одного из своих сторонников в таком месте - один Бог знает. Да и сам разговор мог пойти настолько по другому, что еще неизвестно, какой из вариантов был бы хуже. Или лучше... Теперь это не узнать. Пытаясь объяснить свою точку зрения взбешенным мужчинам, Гарри раз за разом натыкался на стену непонимания и уверенности, что они бы сделали все гораздо лучше. Что только подтверждало выводы мальчика: все сделано правильно. Мертвые принадлежат мертвым. А живые должны жить. Пусть даже и такой ценой. Да и что он сделал не так? Его родители умерли, чтобы он, Гарри, жил. Он и живет! Мстить? Ради Бога, кому?! Магу, который старше его не меньше, чем на полтинник, который умудрился не умереть, которого называли сильнейшим магом... С ним, что ли, бодаться? Ради чего? Или ради кого? Все дорогие ему люди защищены, жизнь остальных - дело их самих. Он не подряжался идти на крест, как Христос. Он хочет воочию, а не только в зеркале, увидеть ту картинку. Хочет подержать на коленях своих сына и дочку. Увидеть головы своих врагов над каминной полкой. Хочет наконец-то помириться со смертельно обиженным на него Драко. Хочет вправить кривые мозги крестного на место, а то аж зло берет: вот у Драко крестный, как крестный. Умный, хитрый, понимающий, сильный. А у него - прости господи. 

У него еще столько дел! Сначала - Драко. Как ни крути, но он привязался к этой заносчивой заднице, да и вообще... Что вообще, Гарри сформулировать не мог, но если бы у него был брат, обязательно младший, то именно таким бы он и был.

Затем есть Дафна. Если уж ему суждено жениться, то пусть хотя бы не на дуре, как та же Панс. А Дафна ниче так, нормальная. И пусть такой и остается. А он за этим проследит.  
Есть лорд Малфой и профессор Снейп. Трудные и, как все взрослые, убежденные в своей правоте. А такая самоуверенность хороша только, если тебе пять лет. Когда ты взрослый - это уже ошибка. И иногда надо щелкать их по носу, чтобы не зазнавались и включали мозги, которые у них есть. Ничего, остынут, подумают и поймут, что Гарри поступил единственно верно.

Дамблдор примчался заполошной курицей всего через час после того, как они с пришедшим в себя профессором Снейпом покинули тот зал. Но дело было сделано. Профессор Квирелл исчез из школы, Драко преспокойно спал в своей комнате, Гарри переписывал толковый словарь в классе зельеварения, что спокойно подтвердил находящийся там же лорд Малфой. Что бы не планировал директор, дело было сделано.

Один год он пережил. Осталось еще шесть.

__

Конец первой части.


End file.
